Ayudando a Sonny
by Bi Sarcastic
Summary: Sonny necesita apoyo después que lo ataquen en el trabajo, y sus amigos de SVU están dispuestos a hacer más de lo que él esperaba para ayudarlo. Esto lo lleva a averiguar más acerca de sus compañeros de trabajo y a cambiar sus relaciones para siempre. [ Barba/Carisi y Barba/Amaro M ]


**Ayudando a Sonny.**

* * *

El equipo de Víctimas Especiales estaba preocupado por Sonny. El miembro más joven de la unidad no había sido el mismo desde que había sido atacado hacia 6 meses. Uno de los pervertidos sexuales sobre el que estaban intentando reunir pruebas para meterlo en prisión se había enfocado en él, y, desafortunadamente, había terminado mal para Sonny. El hombre había logrado arrinconar al detective que lo estaba siguiendo y dejarlo inconsciente.

Cuando Sonny se despertó, estaba atado y amordazado y su propia arma apuntándolo a él. No tuvo opción. El hombre sabía lo que quería y estaba determinado a conseguirlo. Para cuando el resto del equipo de Víctimas Especiales encontró a Sonny, había sido violado y golpeado hasta la inconsciencia. Se recuperó de la conmoción cerebral en una semana; la clavícula rota había tardado un par de meses en volver a la normalidad, pero todavía estaba luchando para sobrellevar la situación después de haber sido violado.

Físicamente, Sonny se había recuperado lo suficientemente bien, pero mentalmente era otro asunto. Había mejorado mucho desde la violación, pero todavía tenía pesadillas recurrentes que lo dejaban destrozado y le hacían sentirse emocionalmente frágil. Había perdido la confianza y la chispa, y se volvió mucho más introvertido. Antes había sido un incondicional de ver mejorar a la gente, darles el beneficio de la duda, pero eso había cambiado, y ahora era tan cínico como el resto del equipo.

No había tenido una relación desde algún tiempo antes del ataque, ya que su trabajo a tiempo completo, además de las clases nocturnas y ayudar a su familia no le habían dejado mucho tiempo libre. Ahora no confiaba en nadie que no conociese, y sus recuerdos del acto sexual eran violentos y dolorosos. Así que no había forma de que pudiese considerar una relación con un hombre o una mujer, a los que antes había estado abierto.

La terapia le había ayudado hasta cierto punto, y estaba mucho mejor de lo que había estado justo después del ataque, pero su progreso parecía haberse estancado. Su terapeuta había sugerido varias opciones para ayudarle a romper la barrera con la que parecía haber chocado, pero hasta ahora ninguna había funcionado.

Fin era silencioso con su apoyo, mientras que Amanda trataba de mantener a Sonny ocupado fuera del trabajo y sin pensar en nada. Liv le había ofrecido tiempo libre, y le había dado la oportunidad de hablar, e incluso de compartir algunas de sus experiencias y dificultades para hacer frente a William Lewis.

La versión de ayudar de Nick era pasar tiempo regularmente con Sonny fuera del trabajo, con algunas cervezas y un partido o una película. Tenían la costumbre de pasar las tardes de los viernes juntos cuando no estaban trabajando, en el apartamento de Sonny. Él no salía mucho ahora, no se sentía seguro fuera de su propio espacio, así que aunque cada semana Nick tratara de ver una mejora en Sonny, no había tenido éxito últimamente. Si acaso parecía ir a peor, con las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos haciéndose más pronunciadas con el paso del tiempo. Nick había haciendo que Sonny no pensase en lo ocurrido, y nunca había tratado de discutir con él, pero al final, decidió que quizás evitar el asunto era un problema. Decididamente no parecía estar ayudando.

Nick tomó un trago de su cerveza, mirando a Sonny, que estaba repantigado al otro lado del sofá frente a la televisión. Ninguno de ellos parecía estar realmente viendo el partido, solo era ruido de fondo.

— ¿Todavía tienes terapia? — Preguntó Nick cautelosamente. Sonny miró a Nick sorprendido, no esperaba que él mencionara algo relacionado con el ataque, ya que no lo había hecho antes. Él asintió.

— ¿Está ayudando? — Preguntó, aún más amablemente. Sonny se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Si alguna vez quieres hablar, sabes que estoy aquí para ti. — Nick giró en su asiento para mirar mejor a Sonny, y pudo ver que el otro detective se había puesto tenso. — Cuando acabé en la cárcel por mis problemas de control de ira, fui a terapia. Ayudó, poder discutir las cosas con alguien, pero descubrí que hablar con un amigo también era útil. Al menos Munch no me preguntaba "cómo me hacía sentir" y sabía que él no apuntaría mis respuestas para analizarme mejor. — Nick vio la leve sonrisa en la cara de Sonny antes de que se desvaneciera. — Así que, si crees que puede ayudar, me alegraría escuchar. Sin juicios. Sé que lleva un tiempo estar mejor después de haber sido atacado, pero últimamente no pareces estar mejorando. Estoy preocupado y quiero ayudar, si puedo.

Hubo un silencio en el apartamento durante un minuto mientras Sonny pensaba qué decir. Se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de su bebida y se levantó a por otra botella de la nevera, trayéndole otra a Nick también. Se sentó de nuevo con un suspiro.

— Las cosas mejoraron, y sé que estoy mucho mejor ahora que hace unos meses, pero el progreso parece haberse estancado. Tengo pesadillas cada noche sobre sexo, y nada que la terapeuta aconseja para detenerlas está funcionando. Estoy cansado todo el tiempo pero me da miedo ir a la cama, solo para acabar despertándome gritando con otra pesadilla. — Sonny no miraba a Nick a los ojos mientras decía esto, pero estaba intensamente concentrado en arrancar la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza.

— La falta de sueño definitivamente hace que veas todo peor, y sé lo que es sentir miedo de ir a dormir por las pesadillas. Las tuve durante unos meses después de volver de Irak. Pero si las sigues teniendo necesitas hacer algo para deshacerte de ellas. ¿Qué te ha aconsejado la terapeuta?

Sonny se dejó caer en el asiento.

— Lo que sea. He tenido terapia, drogas, hipnosis…Incluso he probado su sugerencia más extravagante, que parece que funcionó un poco, pero no ha solucionado el problema.

— ¿Qué era? — Preguntó Nick.

Sonny se rio, pero no había humor en ello.

— Dijo que, como mis pesadillas tenían que ver con el sexo, y todos mis recuerdos ahora sobre ello era violentos, que necesitaba reemplazar mis malos recuerdos con buenos, y tener sexo.

Nick esperó, pero se hizo evidente que Sonny no iba a dar más detalles sin persuadirlo.

— Dijiste que había ayudado un poco, así que obviamente lo intentaste. — Preguntó.

— Sí. No tenía una relación en el momento, así que ella sugirió que me acercase a un buen amigo y le explicase el problema. — Sonny vio a Nick alzar las cejas y se pudo imaginar lo que estaba pensando. — Nadie que tú conozcas; una amiga que tengo desde que era adolescente. Ella aceptó acostarse conmigo para ayudarme a superar mis pesadillas. Tuve que tomar una Viagra para estar seguro de que podía levantarla y estuve temblando todo el tiempo. No fue genial, pero fue muchísimo mejor que mis pesadillas.

— Quizás, si te ayudó un poco, entonces necesites hacerlo de nuevo, y esta vez no estarás tan nervioso y ayudará aún más. — Sugirió Nick.

Sonny negó con la cabeza.

— No, no lo creo. El problema es que tener sexo con una mujer no va a borrar mis malos recuerdos de un hombre violándome. Soy bisexual, así que he tenido buenas experiencias con hombres en el pasado, pero no puedo ni considerarlo ahora mismo.

Nick pensó durante un minuto.

— Quizás si tener sexo con una buena amiga te ayudó un poco, entonces tener sexo con un buen amigo podría ayudarte más. — Sugirió vacilante.

Sonny se rio.

— Sí, podría ser. Pero no tengo buenos amigos que sean gay a quiénes podría considerar pedírselo. Definitivamente estoy más interesado en las mujeres, y tendría que pensar en un tipo con el que acostarme primero, y no hay ningún hombre que me guste y en el que confía para pedirle eso. ¿Qué? ¿Te estás ofreciendo? — Preguntó Sonny a Nick en broma.

Nick sonrió.

— Sí, si crees que eso ayudaría. Pero aunque sé que confías en mí, yo no te gusto, ¿verdad? — Vio que Sonny meneaba su cabeza. — Así que eso no ayudaría.

Sonny estaba mirando a Nick con sorpresa.

— ¿Harías eso por mí realmente si te lo pidiera?

Nick se encontró con los ojos de Sonny.

— Sí. — Respondió sin dudarlo.

— Pero tú eres heterosexual, no gay. — Comentó Sonny.

Nick se encogió de hombros.

— Como tú, soy mayormente heterosexual, aunque he estado con tíos también. Pero eso no te ayuda con tu problema. Así que dime, debe haber algunos tíos alrededor de ti que te gusten. No puedo creer que ninguno te haya llamado la atención.

Sonny negó con la cabeza, pero se había puesto rojo también, y Nick se dio cuenta.

— De acuerdo, hay alguien, lo sé por tu rubor. ¿Quién es?

Sonny dio un largo trago a su bebida.

— Olvídalo Nick, no hay nadie a quién pudiera pedirle que haga esto.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué no? ¿No confías en él? — Nick presionó a Sonny para conseguir más información.

— Sí, confío en él, pero aun así no puedo pedírselo. No podría ni siquiera empezar a pensar cómo iría esa conversación. No tenemos ese tipo de relación. Realmente no somos amigos. — Sonny imaginó pedírselo y pensó en las potenciales reacciones, que variaban desde la risa a la violencia. No, no podría nunca pedírselo a ese hombre.

Nick no se rindió.

— Entonces, ¿cómo le conoces?

Sonny no respondió. Eso le dio una pista a Nick.

— ¿Es del trabajo? ¿Por eso no me dices quién es?

Sonny se levantó y empezó a recoger los restos de la pizza que había compartido antes en un esfuerzo por evitar la conversación.

Nick se devanaba los sesos, considerando todos los hombres con los que trabajaba. Sabía que no era él, y nunca había visto señales de que Sonny tuviese sentimientos por Fin, y seguramente consideraría al viejo detective como un amigo en ese momento. El único otro hombre con el que tenían contacto regularmente era Barba. Nick se detuvo en ese momento, y por su mente corrió la manera en que Sonny interactuaba con el asistente del fiscal del distrito. Él había idolatrado al abogado desde la primera vez que lo conoció, e incluso Liv había comentado en broma que Sonny estaba enamorado de él. Quizás ella tuviese razón.

— Es Barba, ¿no? — Preguntó Nick, mirando a Sonny en un intento por ver su reacción. Sonny dejó caer la caja de la pizza de su mano, y se detuvo, bajando luego la cabeza. No podía mira a Nick, pero tampoco podía negarlo. Nick se levantó y fue hasta Sonny, que todavía estaba en su cocina.

— No era tan difícil de entender, es un buen tío y atractivo. Él sabe por lo que has pasado, especialmente después del juicio, y creo que fue muy bueno contigo durante todo este tiempo, ¿no? No creo que reaccionase mal si le pides hacer esto.

Sonny se rió de esto, y finalmente miró a Nick.

— Sí, claro. Admito que ha sido genial conmigo desde el ataque. Fue un gran apoyo en el juicio y mandó a esa escoria a la cárcel por una buena temporada, pero no olvido cómo me trataba en el pasado. Era el blanco de todas sus bromas, se burlaba y me humillaba siempre que podía.

— La mayor parte de eso era sólo que él siendo él. Él no habría hecho el esfuerzo de intentarlo y tomarte el pelo si no le gustases. Además parecía disfrutarlo también y lanzaste tus propias indirectas. De todas maneras, las cosas han ido mejor entre vosotros después del ataque. — Nick protestó por la visión que Sonny tenía de Barba. Él mismo no siempre se había llevado bien con el fiscal en el trabajo, pero sabía que el exterior espinoso no era el verdadero reflejo de lo que Barba realmente pensaba.

Sonny cogió otra cerveza, volvió al salón y se sentó de nuevo.

— Olvídalo, Nick. No hay forma de que le pregunte a Barba, y se acabó. No quiero que se ría de mí o me pegue y, asumámoslo Nick, trabajamos juntos. No somos amigos. Incluso si él es gay, y no estoy seguro de que lo sea, él no aceptaría ni aunque se lo pidiese. Por favor, déjalo. No quiero hablar de esto de nuevo.

Nick vio la resignación en la cara de Sonny y aceptó cambiar de tema. Le había sacado a Sonny más de lo que esperaba, y ahora tenía una forma de ayudarlo, incluso si Sonny no se daba cuenta.

Cuando Nick finalmente se fue al final de la tarde, cogió un taxi y consideró su próximo movimiento. A pesar de lo que Sonny había dicho, él no iba a dejarlo. Salió y pagó al taxista antes de entrar en el edificio y subir en ascensor al octavo piso. Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar y el dueño del apartamento, el novio de Nick, salió a recibirlo.

— Hey, no esperaba verte esta noche. Pensaba que irías a casa después de pasar la tarde con Carisi. — Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo. El detective se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo antes de entrar en el dormitorio, siguiendo a su novio.

— Si, eso estaba pensando en hacer en principio, pero quería verte. — Nick sonrió y atrajo al hombre y se encontraron para un beso más prolongado. Cuando finalmente se apartaron, Nick se sentó en la cama y empezó a desnudarse, consciente de que su amante solo llevaba una camiseta y calzoncillos ya que estaba listo para irse a dormir cuando Nick llegó. Terminó de desvestirse y luego fue al baño para terminar su rutina vespertina antes de meterse en la cama y atraer a su amante a sus brazos de nuevo.

— Así que, ¿cómo está Carisi? — Preguntó el somnoliento hombre.

Nick suspiró, y después explicó lo que había pasado esa noche, y cómo había ido la conversación.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Te ofreciste a acostarte con él para ayudarlo? — Preguntó, mirando a Nick.

Nick le sonrió.

— Bueno, te habría preguntado primero, ¿pero habrías dicho realmente que no si supieras que eso ayudaría a Sonny?

El otro hombre suspiró.

— No, supongo que no. Él ha tenido mal aspecto desde el ataque y parece...atormentado. — comentó, encontrando finalmente la palabra para describir al joven detective.

— Es una buena descripción y bastante precisa. Pero él me rechazó de todos modos. Tiene que ser alguien que le gusta, y no se siente de esa manera conmigo. Hay alguien que le gusta que puede ayudar.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

— Tú. — Nick vio cómo se abrían los ojos de su amante con la declaración, antes de sentarse en la cama y mirar a Nick. Afortunadamente, Nick era inmune a sus miradas fulminantes, que hacían que los acusados temblasen frente al fiscal Rafael Barba. No fue tan efectivo cuando el hombre estuvo sentado en la cama, o con el afecto que Nick aún podía ver en sus ojos.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo seriamente que yo…? — Rafael se detuvo al ver a Nick asentir con determinación.

— Sí, lo estoy. Él necesita esto, Rafael. Tiene pesadillas cada noche y no puede superar lo que le pasó a menos que reemplace sus malos recuerdos. Normalmente ni consideraría darle permiso a mi novio para que se acostase con otro hombre, pero esto es diferente. — Nick estaba decidido a convencerlo.

— ¿Qué le has contado sobre nosotros? — Preguntó Rafael. Raramente decía que no a Nick en su vida privada, y pudo ver que no iba a ganar esa discusión.

— Nada. — Dijo Nick. Rafael lo miró, con una ceja alzada. — Él no sabe que te estoy viendo, y ni siquiera está seguro de que seas gay. No le he contado nada. Le he sugerido que te pida ayuda, pero él no lo consideraría. Está seguro de que te reirás de él o le pegarás, y que nunca aceptarías.

Ante esto, Rafael hizo una mueca. Sabía que había sido duro con el detective en el pasado, aunque había cambiado gradualmente a medida que Carisi había adquirido experiencia, tanto como detective como en su conocimiento de la ley. Para el momento en el que ocurrió el ataque, ellos habían mejorado mucho, con alguna pulla ocasional al otro. Entonces Carisi había sido violado, y su relación había cambiado de detective y fiscal a víctima y fiscal del caso contra su atacante. Desde entonces, Rafael había visto por sí mismo lo nervioso que había estado Carisi, y también había escuchado de Nick cuánto luchaba, así que Rafael se lo había tomado con calma con el detective.

Rafael se pasó una mano por el pelo.

— Mira, lo pensaré, ¿vale? He tenido un día largo y me estaba quedando dormido antes de que llegases, así que déjame tiempo al menos para considerarlo, ¿sí?

Nick sonrió y aceptó. Sabía que una vez que su amante tuviese tiempo para pensar en aquello y Nick tuviera más tiempo para persuadirle, él aceptaría.

La siguiente semana ambos hombres trataron de la misma manera a Sonny en el trabajo, sabiendo que Sonny no quería que la conversación con Nick hubiese cambiado nada. Esto continuó incluso cuando Sonny fue a la preparación del juicio a la oficina de Barba. Rafael siempre había separado su trabajo y su vida privada, y eso se había vuelto aún más importante para él desde que él y Nick empezaron a verse. La mitad del departamento todavía pensaba que no se gustaban, ambos eran tan buenos exagerando sus discrepancias en el trabajo que nadie podía adivinar la verdad.

Rafael usaba las mismas habilidades mientras preparaba el juicio con Carisi. Una parte de él seguía con las preguntas que había planeado hacerle en el juicio y el posible interrogatorio de defensa, pero él también observaba cuidadosamente al detective. No podía ver nada de su chispa habitual en la voz o el comportamiento del detective, y se dio cuenta de lo delgado que estaba y las ojeras que tenía. Parecía haber envejecido 10 años desde el ataque.

Cuando Rafael llegó a casa esa noche, preparó la cena para él y Nick, y mientras comían, hablaron de su día de trabajo. Nick preguntó cómo iba la preparación del juicio con Carisi, y Rafael le miró durante un largo momento antes de responder.

— Fue bien. Es fácil de preparar ahora que puede ver el caso tanto desde la perspectiva de un abogado como de la de un detective. Pude ver cómo le seguía afectando el ataque. Parecía enfermo y deprimido. — Rafael pudo ver la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Nick. — Vale, si realmente crees que puedo ayudarle, ¿cómo voy a poder decir que no? Lo haré, si realmente quieres que lo haga.

Nick se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió una de las manos de Rafael con las suyas.

— Gracias. Creo que le ayudará, así que sí quiero que lo hagas, por extraño que pueda parecer. Se lo diré, porque creo que si hablas tú con él podría darle un ataque al corazón.

Rafael sonrió.

— Sí, puedo ver que podría ser un poco chocante si me acercó a él. Tú acuerda los detalles con él y hazme saber cuál es el plan. Aceptaré con lo que arregles. — Apretó la mano de Nick antes de soltarse y continuar comiendo.

El viernes por la noche de esa semana, Nick se organizó de nuevo y fue a ver a Sonny. Se notaba que Sonny estaba un poco aprehensivo cuando llegó, con un pack de seis cervezas y un nuevo DVD del último thriller de acción, pero se relajó más a medida que avanzaba la película. Decidió que Nick no iba a mencionar lo que habían discutido la semana anterior. Estaba contento. No podía creer que se hubiese abierto a Nick de esa manera, o que Nick se hubiese ofrecido a acostarse con él. Después de una pesadilla particularmente mala esa semana había considerado aceptar la oferta de Nick, pero le valoraba demasiado como amigo, y de todos modos, como le había dicho a Nick, no le gustaba. Eso no le dejaba cerca de solucionar su problema, pero saber que Nick haría aquello para ayudarle, le hacía tener un cálido sentimiento por él. Era un buen amigo.

Cuando la película terminó, Nick se levantó y sacó el DVD del reproductor para meterlo en su caja antes de mencionar el asunto del que realmente quería hablar con Sonny.

— He estado pensando sobre lo que discutimos la semana pasada. — Empezó Nick, antes de ser interrumpido por Sonny.

— No, Nick. Te dije la semana pasada que no quería hablar de esto de nuevo. No puedes ayudarme con esto. — Sonny suspiró.

— Sí puedo. — Discrepó Nick. — Quizás no yo, ya que eso no te ayudaría, pero puedo hacer algo mejor que eso. Puedo prestarte a mi novio por una noche. — Nick pareció un poco vacilante con eso, aunque estaba todavía seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. — Trato de mantener mi vida privada lejos del trabajo, que es por lo que no sabías hasta la semana pasada que soy bi, y ahora te estás enterando que estoy viendo a un hombre, pero confío en ti, Sonny, y estoy seguro de que puedes guardarte esto.

Sonny asintió.

— Por supuesto, Nick. No diré nada a nadie sobre tus asuntos. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que meter a alguien más en esto, además siendo tu novio, puede ayudarme?

Nick lo miró.

— ¿No puedes darte cuenta? Vamos Sonny, normalmente eres más rápido que esto. — Esperó, y unos pocos segundos después vio que la expresión de perplejidad aparecía en sus ojos cuando Sonny descubrió quién era la persona que Nick debía estar viendo.

— De ninguna manera. No estás saliendo con Barba. No puede ser. Vosotros dos no os aguantáis. — Sonny no podía creer que lo que Nick estaba insinuando.

Nick sonrió maliciosamente, una costumbre que había adquirido de Rafael.

— Somos buenos cubriendo nuestra relación. Hemos estado juntos durante casi 9 meses. Nadie en el trabajo lo sabe, aparte de ti. Hemos estado hablando de contárselo a Liv y al fiscal de distrito, pero no estoy seguro de que estemos en ese punto todavía.

Nick le dio unos minutos a Sonny para que considerase aquello antes de volver al asunto.

— Así que, ya ves cómo podemos ayudarte ahora. — Esperó y la expresión de Sonny cambió mientras pensaba en su propia situación otra vez. — Lo he hablado con Rafael y él está de acuerdo. Él también está preocupado por ti, y quiere ayudar.

Sonny lo miró.

— ¿Has hablado de esto con él sin decírmelo? — Su cara ardía al pensar en Nick contándole a Barba que a Sonny le gustaba el ayudante del fiscal. ¿Cómo iba a poder verle después de que Nick lo hubiese avergonzado de aquella manera?

— Dejaste claro que no ibas a hablar con él, pero él puede ayudar.

Sonny se sentó, puso la cara entre sus manos y gimió.

— Oh, no. Tengo que ir con él al juzgado el lunes. No puedo verlo. No ahora que le has dicho que me gusta.

Nick se rio.

— Por supuesto que puedes. No te tratará de forma diferente a como lo hace normalmente. Si acaso, le halagó. No va a avergonzarte o decir nada sobre ti en el trabajo. No dijo nada cuando fuiste a su oficina por la preparación, ¿no?

Sonny miró hacia arriba.

— ¿Se lo dijiste antes de entonces?

Nick asintió.

— Me quedé con él el viernes pasado después de marcharme de aquí. Se lo conté cuando llegué y le sugerí que podía ayudarte, así que lo sabía desde hace una semana. Lo pensó durante unos días y después de verte en la preparación del juicio aceptó.

Las cejas de Sonny se alzaron.

— ¿De veras? ¿Por qué entonces?

— No estoy seguro. Comentó que te había visto muy decaído y cansado. También dijo que eras fácil de preparar ahora que tenías experiencia en los casos desde la perspectiva de un detective y un abogado. — Nick pensó que lo que había dicho Rafael podría ayudar a Sonny a hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

El rostro de Sonny se iluminó.

— ¿Dijo realmente eso sobre mí? Creía que consideraba trabajar conmigo como un sufrimiento.

Nick se rio.

— Te sorprendería alguna de las cosas que él dice cuando no estamos en el trabajo. Mucho del sarcasmo es solo por las apariencias. A él le gusta y se preocupa por todo el mundo en la unidad, aunque no lo muestre normalmente. Por eso ha aceptado hacer esto.

Sonny tomó otro trago de su cerveza antes de responder.

— ¿Por qué quieres que él se acueste con otro hombre? ¿No tenéis una relación monógama?

Nick sonrió.

— Sí, la tenemos, y si él saliese y me engañase con alguien sería el final de la relación. Pero esto es diferente. Esto fue mi idea, y puedo lidiar con vosotros dos juntos por una noche si eso te ayuda. Pero sólo por una noche, ¡lo quiero de vuelta!

Sonny se rio también.

— No te preocupes. Sé que no podría aferrarme a él ni aunque quisiera. Todavía no puedo creer que ambos hayáis aceptado esta locura de idea.

— De paso, Rafael me dijo que si las cosas fuesen de otra manera, y que si te hubiese ayudado que fuese yo el que pasara la noche contigo, él aceptaría.

Sonny se atragantó con su bebida.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Habría creído que él sería un tipo realmente posesivo. — Él miró a Nick con incredulidad.

— Lo es, pero dijo que habría aceptado. Ambos queremos ayudarte. ¿Me crees?

Sonny miró fijamente a Nick durante un minuto antes de asentir.

— De acuerdo, te creo. Así que, ¿ahora qué?

Nick se echó hacia atrás y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

— ¿Qué crees que es lo que más te ayudaría? Rafael dijo que estaría feliz de ir donde decidamos, así que dime que sería lo mejor para ti.

Sonny pensó sobre ello, pero no dijo nada. Nick se impacientó, pero también se dio cuenta de que Sonny podría sentirse incómodo discutiendo aquello con él.

— Así que, ¿dónde sería mejor? ¿Te sentirías más cómodo aquí, o en otra parte?

Sonny se sobresaltó cuando Nick habló, habiendo estado perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Umm, sí, creo que sería mejor aquí. Es donde me siento más seguro.

— Bien. — Respondió Nick. — ¿Quieres discutir cómo quieres que vayan las cosas, y qué quieres que él haga, o te sentirías más cómodo hablando con él sobre esto esa noche?

Sonny se rio, pero Nick pudo oír un poco de histeria en ello.

— De ninguna manera. No puedo verme cómodo hablando sobre posiciones sexuales con Barba en ningún momento, pero definitivamente tampoco puedo hablar contigo lo que quiero que tu novio haga. — Sonny dio un trago de su cerveza.

Nick se dio cuenta de que había llevado esa conversación hasta donde Sonny podía lidiar por ahora.

— De acuerdo, no tienes que hacerlo. Lo único que necesitamos es saber cuándo lo haríais. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

Sonny hizo algunas respiraciones profundas para tratar de calmarse.

— No cuando tengo que verlo a él o a ti al día siguiente en el trabajo. — Comentó.

— Suficiente. — Replicó Nick. — Puedo entenderlo. ¿Qué tal el próximo sábado? Es mi fin de semana con Zara, y la tendré desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo, así que me mantendré ocupado y distraído mientras Rafael viene aquí el sábado.

Sonny asintió.

— El sábado está bien. — Le dio la razón. No podía creer que estuviesen teniendo aquella conversación de verdad.

Nick miró su reloj.

— Mejor me voy. Tengo que trabajar mañana por la mañana, así que tengo que levantarme temprano. Te veré el lunes en el trabajo.

Sonny miraba a Nick aturdido, su mente todavía estaba en lo que podía pasar el próximo sábado por la noche. Luego se tomó otra cerveza mientras pensaba en las posibilidades.

Rafael estaba en el juzgado el lunes por la mañana temprano para la continuación del juicio del pedófilo que estaban procesando. Carisi había arrestado al hombre y había encontrado la memoria flash en su maletín, así que era el próximo que se subiría al estrado. Se tomó un buen sorbo de café mientras preparaba sus papeles en la mesa de la acusación, y mirando alrededor en el juzgado. Normalmente Carisi ya estaría allí, ya que el detective solía llegar temprano, y, con bastante frecuencia, lo molestaba sobre los aspectos legales del juicio y sobre cómo se iba a acercar a varios testigos. No había señales de él ese día, pero no lo sorprendió.

Nick le había contado la reacción de Carisi al enterarse de que Nick había hablado con él sobre su situación, y pensó que Carisi podría estar avergonzado, y que querría evitarlo. Sabía que necesitaba ser totalmente profesional y tratar al detective exactamente como siempre lo hacía, y no le daría ninguna indicación de que pensase diferente sobre él o que fuese diferente en el trabajo. Ese loco plan de Nick podía funcionar sólo si ellos podían trabajar juntos después.

Rafael vio cómo se llenaba la corte, y finalmente vio llegar a Liv y Carisi. Liv caminó hasta Rafael y lo saludó cálidamente y Carisi la siguió de mala gana.

— Buenos días, Liv, Carisi. No he tenido noticias de la defensa esta semana, así que deben ser todavía optimistas y pensar que tienen una oportunidad de ganar. Una locura realmente, considerando la prueba que tenemos contra ellos, pero el juicio continua. — Liv sonrió a Rafael, pero se dio cuenta de que Carisi no podía mantener contacto visual con él y estaba actuando como si quisiera estar en cualquier otra parte. Rafael decidió que necesitaba un cambio táctico.

— Carisi, solo quiero repasar algunos puntos antes de que subas al estrado, si nos permites Liv. — Rafael hizo una seña a Carisi hacia el final de la sala donde estaba más tranquilo todavía, mientras Liv se movía para hablar con los padres de la niña traumatizada que el acusado había asaltado.

Cuando llegaron a la última fila, Rafael se sentó y palmeó el espacio junto a él. Carisi se sentó a regañadientes, pero todavía no lo miraba. Rafael suspiró.

— Esto no va a funcionar si no puedes mirarme siquiera, Sonny. — Dijo en voz baja. Eso llamó la atención de Carisi. Él nunca le había llamado por su primer nombre antes. — No importa lo que ocurra fuera del trabajo, pero tenemos que ser capaces de trabajar juntos y ser profesionales. Si Nick y yo no hubiésemos sido capaces de hacerlo, no habríamos durado ni un mes, mucho menos 9. Quiero ayudarte, pero solo puedo hacerlo si eres capaz de trabajar conmigo después.

Sonny miró a Rafael boquiabierto. Nunca habría esperado que mencionara eso en el trabajo, y mucho menos en el juzgado. Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

— No te preocupes, abogado, puedo trabajar contigo. Todavía tengo problemas para entender todo esto.

Rafael sonrió maliciosamente.

— Sí, veo que Nick te impactó el viernes por la noche, mucho más de lo que me impactó a mí la semana anterior con ese loco plan suyo.

— Ahh…Así que tú también piensas que este plan es una locura. — Exclamó Sonny, aunque se aseguró de bajar su voz.

Rafael miró alrededor y después a Sonny, una vez que estuvo seguro de que no había nadie cerca o prestándoles atención.

— Lo hacía, pero ahora que he tenido oportunidad de pensar en ello, puedo ver cómo podría ser de ayuda para ti. ¿Pero tú crees que ayudará?

Sonny se encogió de hombros.

— No puedo estar seguro, pero creo que lo hará, sí.

Rafael le sonrió, y permitió que Sonny viera un genuino afecto en ello, mejor que el usual cinismo y arrogancia.

— Bien, espero que lo haga. Todos nuestros esfuerzos van para el sábado. Mientras tanto, tenemos que encerrar a esa escoria. ¿Estás bien para testificar ahora?

Sonny asintió y respiró profundamente antes de levantarse.

— Sí, estoy bien. Gracias.

— No hay problema. Sabes que lo que necesitas decir y que no decir cuando estás ahí arriba. Sé que no lo arruinarás, a diferencia de algunos testigos. Sólo di lo que acordamos, y esto terminará pronto. — Rafael se levantó y volvió a la mesa de la acusación. Él no habría tenido esa conversación en el trabajo normalmente, pero Carisi parecía mucho más cómodo ahora que se habían abierto entre ellos. Ahora, ambos podían concentrarse en el trabajo.

El resto de la semana Sonny trató de no pararse en el fin de semana que venía, sabiendo que se quedaría en ese estado si lo pensaba demasiado. Nick trató de asegurarse de que no estuviesen solos, lo que impidió que Sonny hablase con Nick y se rajase. Sin embargo, las pesadillas continuaron y le recordó porqué estaba haciendo eso. También pensó en cuál sería su reacción si las posiciones se invirtieran. No podía imaginarse dejando que su novia o novio durmiera con otra persona, incluso para ayudarlos. Ese era un gran favor que Nick y Barba le estaban haciendo; trataría de apreciarlo.

Finalmente el fin de semana llegó, y Nick se aseguró de salir pronto para recoger a Zara, y planeó un montón de cosas divertidas para entretenerlos todo el sábado, para mantener su mente alejada de lo que Rafael estaría haciendo con Sonny esa noche. Nick no le había contado a Maria que tenía una relación seria con un hombre, pues no quería darle ninguna razón para que tratase de cambiar los términos de la custodia, por lo que Zara todavía no conocía a Rafael. Eso significaba que el jueves por la noche había sido la última que los dos hombres habían pasado juntos, y ambos habían hecho un esfuerzo para aprovecharlo al máximo, haciendo el amor durante toda la noche.

Sonny tuvo una sesión extra en Fordham el sábado por la mañana. Había considerado no ir, pero al final decidió que necesitaba la distracción. En realidad no consiguió mucho yendo allí, y necesitaría tomar prestadas las notas de otra persona ya que no había mantenido la atención en las conferencias, pero por lo menos había ocupado el tiempo. A primera hora de la tarde recibió un mensaje de Barba, preguntándole a qué hora debería ir. Sonny respondió que a las 7 de la tarde, y recibió la confirmación a eso. Había considerado cocinar para los dos para tener algo que hacer cuando Barba llegase, y darse algo en lo que pensar, pero decidió que no. No era una cita, después de todo. Además, no estaba seguro de poder comer. Su estómago se había cerrado.

Al anochecer, Sonny estaba paseando en su apartamento, tratando de no morderse las uñas. Había pasado un buen rato en la ducha, y después de salir se preparó para la noche. Aunque no había discutido con Nick lo que quería que Barba hiciese, sabía que la única forma de que fuese capaz de reemplazar los recuerdos de la violación era si Barba lo follaba. Eso lo ponía muy nervioso, pero lo había hecho lo suficiente con hombres como para estar a gusto en esa posición, antes del ataque.

Él trató de relajarse mientras se tumbaba en su cama y sacó un tubo de lubricante. Había hecho esto antes, muchas veces, aunque no desde el ataque. Pasó bastante tiempo usando primero un dedo, luego un segundo para estirarse. Le llevó mucho más tiempo el sentirse a gusto de lo que le habría llevado en el pasado, lo cual no le sorprendió, y era la razón por la que quería hacer aquello, antes de que llegase Barba.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho de haber hecho todo lo que pudo, se vistió y cambió la cama, poniendo sábanas limpias antes de ordenar el apartamento. Había comprado incluso una buena botella de whiskey, para poder ofrecerle al ayudante del fiscal una bebida cuando llegase. Se forzó a comer un sándwich, sabiendo que querría una bebida para calmar los nervios, pero no quería arriesgarse a ello con el estómago vacío. Incluso se tomó una Viagra, ya que pensó que probablemente necesitaría un poco de ayuda. Lo último que quería era no ser capaz de actuar por los nervios.

Finalmente, llegaron las siete de la tarde, y justo a tiempo Sonny oyó el telefonillo de la puerta del edificio. Dejó entrar a Barba, y se paseó un poco más antes de oír el ruido en su puerta. Se limpió el sudor de las manos en sus vaqueros y abrió la puerta. Barba estaba plantado allí, muy relajado, y completamente distinto a lo habitual. Sonny lo miró. El hombre vestía un polo y vaqueros, y tenía una sonrisa relajada en su rostro. Sonny jamás lo había visto sin un traje, así que le pareció extraño.

"No es lo único que va a parecer raro esta noche." Se dijo a sí mismo, echándose a un lado y haciendo una seña a Barba para que entrase. Tenía la boca seca y se tuvo que aclarar la garganta antes de poder siquiera hablar.

— Hola, uuh…Gracias por venir. — Se sonrojó. No sabía realmente que decir en esa situación.

Barba le sonrió.

— Relájate, Sonny. Un lugar agradable. ¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí? — Preguntó.

— Tres años. — Replicó Sonny. — ¿Te gustaría una copa, Barba? — Señaló hacia la encimera de la cocina, donde la botella de whiskey estaba esperando, junto a dos vasos.

Barba miró la botella, viendo que era nueva y no la había abierto, y obviamente había sido comprada con él en mente.

— Claro, eso estaría bien, gracias.

Esperó hasta que Sonny les sirvió dos copas dobles del líquido ámbar y les añadió un par de hielos del congelador antes de moverse hacia el sofá y sentarse en una de las esquinas. Rafael siguió su ejemplo y se sentó antes de tomar un trago de su propia bebida.

— Estoy tratando de ser mejor manteniendo mi vida personal y laboral separadas, y Nick y yo hemos encontrado un par de cosas que ayudan en ello. Así que en el trabajo soy Barba o letrado. Y en casa soy Rafael. Lo mismo contigo. Estoy pasando la noche con Sonny, pero yo trabajo con Carisi. ¿Eso funciona contigo, Sonny? — Preguntó Rafael al obviamente nervioso detective que estaba sentado cerca de él.

— Sí, vale. Puedo hacer eso, Rafael. — Sonny dudó un poco con su nombre, encontrando extraño usarlo por primera vez.

— Bien. Sé por Nick que no te sentiste cómodo hablando con él sobre lo que querrías esta noche, pero creo que es sería una buena idea que acordásemos lo que quieres y lo que no. Iré despacio, y si en algún punto quieres que pare o que vaya más despacio, dilo. Esto es para ayudarte, y si te fuerzas a hacer algo con lo que no estás cómodo, no ayudará. — Rafael quería intentar calmar a Sonny y no estaba realmente seguro de cómo hacerlo, pero evitar porqué estaba allí no iba a ayudar. Le complació ver que Sonny se relajaba un poco.

— Sé lo que te pasó, por el juicio, pero si hay alguna cosa que él dijo o posiciones que usó que te puedan hacer estallar, necesitas decírmelo. ¿Hay algo? — Preguntó amablemente Rafael. Había leído las declaraciones de Sonny esa semana para recordarse a sí mismo los detalles del ataque, y había intentado no fijarse en las fotos que veían en el archivo del ensangrentado y destrozado detective.

Sonny respiró profundamente.

— No dijo mucho, y no hay nada que crea que puede hacerme reaccionar negativamente. Me violó por detrás, así que creo que evitar esa posición, y que estés donde pueda verte me ayudará a permanecer en el presente y no tener un flashback.

— Está bien. Asumí que me querías arriba esta noche, si quieres eliminar tus malos recuerdos, pero si no es lo que tenías en mente…— Rafael se detuvo, pero vio que Sonny asentía y continuó. — Sé por Nick que has estado relacionado con hombres antes, pero no sé cómo de experimentado eres, o qué prefieres hacer normalmente, así que si pudieras darme alguna idea podría ser útil.

Sonny tomó otro sorbo de su bebida antes de responder.

— He tenido un par de relaciones con hombres, aunque no fueron demasiado serias ni duraderas. Solía ser muy aventurero, y estaba cómodo haciendo la mayoría de las cosas. Disfrutaba de estar encima y debajo, pero desde el ataque, no sé realmente cómo de a gusto voy a estar. — Se rio un poco histéricamente, cuando la dimensión de lo que había aceptado lo golpeó. — Bueno, honestamente, no me siento cómodo con nada ahora mismo. Quizás esta es una mala idea, y deberíamos olvidarnos de todo. — Empezó a entrar en pánico e hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Rafael puso una mano en su brazo. Inmediatamente se quedó parado. No recordaba que el fiscal le hubiese tocado, aparte del apretón de manos cuando se conocieron.

— Tranquilo, Sonny. Solo respira, inhala y exhala. — Rafael esperó pacientemente hasta que Sonny respiró de forma más normal y no parecía estar en pánico antes de continuar. — No creo que debamos olvidarlo, solo ir despacio. Necesitas intentarlo y relajarte. No voy a hacerte daño o hacer algo que no quieras que haga. Pero cuando hablamos el lunes dijiste que pensabas que te ayudaría a superar el ataque y reducir las pesadillas. No creo que debas dejarlo. Quiero ayudarte. — Rafael mantuvo su mano en el brazo de Sonny, apretándolo suavemente, antes de moverla hasta su mano y entrelazar los dedos.

Sonny lo miró finalmente, y Rafael pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban. Examinó a Rafael, como si evaluase lo sincero que era, y después asintió.

— Está bien. Solo estoy nervioso. De todos modos estaría nervioso contigo, pero desde el ataque, todo lo relacionado con el sexo me hace entrar en pánico. No fue mucho mejor con mi otra amiga, Susan, cuando estuvo y tuvimos sexo. ¡Gracias a Dios por la Viagra! — Sonny intentó bromear sobre ello, esperando que relajase la tensión entre ellos.

Rafael se rio.

— La maravi—droga *1 Viagra. Me preguntó por cuanto tiempo voy a poder mantener a Nick sin ella. Los riesgos de estar con un hombre más joven. Si la has tomado esta noche, creo que será de ayuda.

Sonny frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, sí, aunque si vas a estar encima no es necesario que esté duro, pero probablemente ayudará.

Rafael sonrió.

— Mi plan es que disfrutes de esto al menos tanto como yo, así que sí, definitivamente vas a necesitar tener una erección. Estaba pensando que para que relajases lo bastante como para dejarme entrar, te beneficiaría empezar con una mamada.

Sonny lo miró fijamente, boquiabierto.

— ¿Harías eso?

— Por supuesto. — Replicó Rafael, un poco ofendido de que Sonny lo pusiese en duda. — No creo que encuentres carencias en mis habilidades en este campo. Te lo dije, lo que sea que ayude. ¿Crees que serás capaz de venirte dos veces?

Sonny se encogió de hombros.

— Solía tener un buen tiempo de recuperación, así que normalmente te diría que sí, definitivamente, pero esta noche, quién sabe. No sé cómo reaccionaré con el sexo con un hombre ahora.

— De acuerdo, veremos qué pasa. — Comenzó a atraer a Sonny hacia él, pero Sonny se resistió.

— Umm... ¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer, o que Nick preferiría que no hiciésemos? — Preguntó.

Rafael sonrió.

— Estoy cómodo con cualquier cosa, así que no tengas restricciones, y no lo he discutido con Nick. Él no dijo nada, y de todas maneras no planeo contarle lo que hagamos. Él podría estar de acuerdo con esto, pero no significa que quiera saber los detalles, y realmente, no es asunto suyo. Lo que pase entre nosotros esta noche se queda entre tú y yo.

Sonny asintió de nuevo, y se bebió el resto de su bebida. Se había quedado sin tácticas dilatorias, y podía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba. Parecía que iban a hacerlo realmente. Respiró hondo cuando Rafael lo acercó, y esa vez no se resistió.

Rafael subió su mano libre y la posó en la mejilla de Sonny, después se movió aún más cerca hasta que pudo besar al tembloroso detective. Iba a mantener su palabra e ir despacio, tratar que Sonny se calmase y se abriese antes de moverse al dormitorio. Mantuvo el beso suavemente, sin intentar ahondar hasta que Sonny comenzó a responder y relajó sus labios. Lamió los labios de Sonny y presionó cuando el otro hombre los abrió, y en cuestión de minutos se estaban besando profundamente, sus lenguas acariciando la otra y sus cabezas inclinadas para permitir un mayor contacto.

Sonny se relajó más a medida que el beso continuaba, y entonces Rafael movió su mano a su hombro, después bajó para acariciar su espina dorsal, usando la oportunidad para sentir el cuerpo del fiscal, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tocarlo. Rafael se echó hacia atrás en el sofá hasta que estuvo medio tumbado, y tiró de Sonny para que estuviese encima de él, y sus cuerpos se alinearon para tocarse desde la cabeza a la rodilla. Empujó un muslo entre las piernas de Sonny, pero no se movió más, así que aunque sus ingles se tocaban, no se movían contra el otro.

Llevó un tiempo, pero gradualmente Sonny empezó a excitarse, al igual que Rafael. Sonny fue el primero en mover sus caderas y bajarlas para que sus pollas se rozasen la una contra la otra. Los dos hombres jadearon y se separaron para mirarse. Sonny sonrió.

— Nunca creí que pudiese sentirme así de nuevo con un hombre. Gracias.

Rafael bajó su mano por la espina dorsal de Sonny, pero esa vez no se detuvo en su cadera, si no que se movió hasta su trasero. Sonny empujó hacia abajo nuevamente como respuesta.

— De nada. Lo mejor está por llegar. ¿Quieres que nos movamos a algún lugar más cómodo? Este sofá tiene que ser demasiado pequeños para tus largas piernas.

La sonrisa de Sonny se desvaneció un poco, cuando sus nervios volvieron corriendo, pero se retiró y se puso de pie, antes de ofrecerle una mano a Rafael para que se levantase del sofá. Se dirigió a su habitación, donde ya había puesto las luces de la mesilla de noche para que la luz principal de la habitación estuviese apagada. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y Rafael se colocó frente a él.

Rafael se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines antes de inclinarse y besar a Sonny nuevamente.

— ¿Está bien si nos desnudamos? — preguntó en voz baja. No quería ir demasiado rápido, pero por otro lado solo tenían una noche juntos, así que no podían ir demasiado despacio. Vio a Sonny tragar, pero asintió con la cabeza. Rafael movió sus manos a los botones de la camisa que el detective llevaba, abriéndola y separando la tela mientras se movía a la cintura de Sonny.

Sonny no hizo ningún intento por corresponderle, pero cuando todos los botones estuvieron abiertos, sacó su camisa de sus vaqueros y se la quitó, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba. Rafael se enderezó y se quitó el polo, doblándolo y colocándolo sobre el brazo de la silla junto a la cama, antes de mover sus manos hasta el cinturón de Sonny. Miró a Sonny en buscar de permiso para quitarlo y Sonny asintió. Rafael desabrochó el cinturón y lo quitó, antes de hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

Sonny decidió que sería más fácil y rápido si se quitaba sus propios vaqueros, antes de perder el valor, así que se irguió y se los quitó rápidamente, empujando la tela hacia abajo y hacia afuera, quitándose los calcetines al mismo tiempo. Rafael hizo lo mismo, y ambos se quedaron solo con sus calzoncillos. Sonny se quedó quieto, sin saber que hacer a continuación, pero Rafael se tumbó en la cama y palmeó el espacio a su lado, así que Sonny se tumbó también. Rafael le dio un beso a Sonny, y pronto ambos estuvieron inmersos en el beso, tocándose el uno al otro.

Rafael se retiró y sonrió a Sonny antes de moverse hacia abajo en la cama. Bajó una mano hasta la cadera de Sonny, y después de mirarlo para comprobar que estaba bien, movió su mano para tomar la dura erección que se hinchaba bajo sus calzoncillos. Sonny gimió, sintiéndose completamente excitado en ese punto.

— ¿Puedo quitarte los calzoncillos, Sonny? — preguntó Rafael en voz baja.

— Sí. — replicó Sonny, así que Rafael lo hizo, ayudado por Sonny que levantó sus caderas. Rafael se movió hasta quedar tumbado entre las piernas del detective. Besó la cara interna de su muslo, y después se movió hasta que pudo lamer la polla de Sonny y tomarla en su boca. Sonny jadeó y empujó hacia arriba. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie hacia eso por él, y no tenía malos recuerdos de aquello.

Ciertamente Rafael sabía lo que hacía, y usaba sus habilidades para excitar a Sonny y llevarlo al borde una y otra vez antes apiadarse finalmente de él y dejarlo correrse. Rafael sonrió para sus adentros mientras tragaba la liberación de Sonny. Dejó al hombre saciado y se movió para tumbarse cerca de Sonny. Vio el condón y el lubricante en la mesilla de noche y destapó el lubricante, abriendo el tubo y deslizó un poco por los dedos antes de que Sonny se recuperase lo suficiente como para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

— Guau, eso ha sido fantástico. Gracias, Rafael.

— De nada. — Replicó Rafael. Hizo un gesto hacia el lubricante y el condón. — ¿Aún quieres hacer esto?

— Definitivamente. — Respondió Sonny, moviéndose para colocarse frente a Rafael y abrió las piernas para que el otro hombre tuviese mejor acceso a él. Se sentía mucho más relajado ahora que se había corrido, y mucho más confiado sobre lo que iban a hacer, ahora que había visto las habilidades que tenía Rafael.

Rafael movió su mano entre los muslos de Sonny y acarició sus testículos antes de retroceder más. Se inclinó y besó a Sonny de nuevo, y dejó que un dedo acariciase la entrada del detective, sin intentar entrar todavía, solo dejando que se acostumbrase a ser tocado allí de nuevo.

— Me abrí un poco después de la ducha, así que no debería estar tan estrecho como habría estado de otra manera. — Admitió Sonny, un poco avergonzado.

Rafael empujó un dedo dentro despacio, y encontró que era como Sonny había predicho.

— Tuviste previsión de futuro, Sonny. — Comentó Rafael antes de besarlo de nuevo, empujando el dedo dentro y fuera. Después de unos pocos minutos, le dijo a Sonny que iba a añadir un segundo dedo, a lo que él estuvo de acuerdo, adaptando sus palabras a la acción, acariciando su próstata cuando ambos dedos estuvieron adentro. A Sonny le llevó unos pocos minutos sentirse cómodo de nuevo con el dedo extra, y cuando Rafael añadió un tercero, llevó incluso más tiempo. Pero Rafael fue paciente, y Sonny hizo todo lo posible por relajarse. No dejaba de abrir los ojos cuando sentía que podía entrar en pánico para recordarse a sí mismo quién estaba con él y lo que le estaba haciendo.

Para cuando Rafael decidió que Sonny estaba tan relajado como iba estar y preparado para el paso final, volvía a tener una erección. Rafael se sorprendió por la reacción, ya que no estaba convencido de que Sonny pudiese endurecerse de nuevo, incluso con la Viagra en su sistema. Alargó la mano para coger el condón para descubrir que Sonny lo había hecho.

— Déjame. — Pidió el detective. Era consciente de que no había hecho nada realmente por Rafael, y que toda la atención había estado en él. Había deseado a Rafael desde que lo conoció, y ahora que lo tenía en su cama, quería aprovecharlo al máximo. También quería mostrar alguna de sus propias habilidades.

Sonny empujó a Rafael hasta que estuvo tumbado en la cama, acariciando después su pecho para moverse con suavidad hasta su cadera. Empujó los calzoncillos hacia abajo, ayudado por Rafael, y entonces vio la apremiante erección que revelaba. Sonny se lamió los labios y se movió hasta que pudo tomar la cabeza en su boca, moviendo una mano entre los muslos de Rafael y acariciando sus testículos. Rafael paró a Sonny tan solo un minuto después.

— Para. No duraré si no lo haces. — Jadeó. Sonny paró y en su lugar sacó el condón y lo enrolló en el pene, antes de tomar el lubricante y añadir un poco en el exterior. Una vez que Rafael estuvo preparado, Sonny tragó saliva. Ese era el momento del ajuste de cuentas. Dudó.

Rafael se inclinó y apretó el hombro a Sonny.

— ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? — Preguntó. — ¿Prefieres estar arriba, para que puedas tener mejor el control de las cosas? — Sugirió.

Sonny lo miró y sintió gratitud por el hombre más mayor que nuevamente disipó su ansiedad e hizo una buena sugerencia.

— Sí, eso suena bien. — Estuvo de acuerdo, antes de pasar una pierna sobre la cadera de Rafael, de manera que se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y luego bajó lentamente. Rafael mantuvo su polla recta, y aunque Sonny disminuyó la velocidad una vez que la sintió en su entrada, respiró profundamente y continuó bajando. Rafael siguió mirándolo a los ojos y acarició sus muslos, que temblaban por el esfuerzo y los nervios.

Sonny continuó respirando profundamente de forma deliberada y mirando a Rafael, y finalmente se dejó caer por completo. Se sintió lleno, pero no fue doloroso. Se dio a sí mismo un minuto para acostumbrarse a la sensación, y luego empujó ligeramente para que la erección dentro de él se deslizase parcialmente hacia fuera, y luego bajó de nuevo. Repitió los movimientos, cada vez más rápido, mientras sentía que sus nervios se evaporaban.

Después de unos minutos, cuando estuvo seguro de que Sonny estaba bien, Rafael se unió al ritmo. Había estado determinado a esperar hasta que Sonny estuviese listo antes de moverse, pero estaba tan excitado que todo lo que quería hacer era continuar empujando hasta venirse. Afortunadamente, a Sonny le pareció bien.

Rafael tomó la polla dura de Sonny con su mano aún resbaladiza, y lo atrapó a tiempo con el movimiento de sus caderas. Ambos hombres se esforzaban por alcanzar sus orgasmos; empujaban duro contra el otro y jadeaban. Rafael se vino primero con un gemido, y la expresión de su rostro colocó a Sonny al borde, y él también se vino, disparando chorros sobre el pecho y el abdomen de Rafael.

Sonny se desplomó hacia delante para recuperar el aliento por un minuto antes de apartarse, sujetando el condón en su sitio para que no se cayera y luego se desplomó al lado de Rafael, jadeando. Ambos se miraron y una lenta sonrisa apareció en la cara de Sonny.

— ¡Lo hice! — Exclamó. — ¡No estaba seguro de si realmente podría hacerlo, incluso contigo, y sin entrar en pánico!

Rafael se rio.

— Sí, lo hiciste. Felicidades, Sonny. Estoy muy contento por ti.

Ambos disfrutaron de la relajación después del sexo y recuperaron el aliento antes de que Rafael se sentase y se quitase el condón, envolviéndolo en un pañuelo en la mesilla antes de ponerse de pie. Se dirigió al baño que pudo ver al otro lado del pasillo y arrojó el condón al inodoro antes de volver a mirar a Sonny.

— ¿Está bien si me doy una ducha rápida? — Preguntó, señalando hacia su pecho al ver las marcas blancas en el pelo del pecho.

— Por supuesto. — Replicó Sonny. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría ahora. Medio esperaba que Rafael se vistiera y se fuera tan pronto como terminó su ducha, pero esperaba que no fuese el caso. Sin embargo, era cosa de Rafael. Hizo lo que dijo que haría, y ayudó a Sonny más de lo que él pensaba, pero tenía novio, y Sonny no iba a aprovecharse de la generosidad de otro hombre.

Cuando Rafael volvió al dormitorio con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, Sonny se excusó y fue para darse una ducha. Salió rápidamente y dominó su cara para estar seguro de no mostrar decepción si volvía para encontrar a Rafael completamente vestido. Pero le sorprendió ver que Rafael había vuelto a tumbarse en la cama, esa vez con la sábana colgada sobre su cintura, y leyendo uno de los libros de referencia de la ley de Sonny que había dejado junto a la cama.

Sonny sacudió la toalla antes de volver a meterse en la cama. Se debatió en sí debería ponerse calzoncillos, pero se dio cuenta que los de Rafael todavía estaban en el suelo donde los había tirado, así que decidió que no. Sus pensamientos se vieron distraídos por Rafael preguntándole por sus clases, y tuvieron una conversación sobre los progresos de Sonny con la carrera de derecho antes de que Sonny empezase a bostezar.

— ¿Cansado? — Preguntó Rafael.

— Sí, no duermo muy bien ahora, como ya sabes. — Replicó Sonny.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia sueles tener las pesadillas? — Preguntó Rafael amablemente.

Sonny suspiró.

— Cada noche. No puedo recordar cuando no tuve una. — Admitió.

— Bueno, con suerte hemos hecho lo suficiente para reducir la frecuencia, si no las paramos por completo. — Comentó Rafael.

— Eso espero. — Dijo Sonny, antes de preguntar vacilante. — ¿Te quedas?

Rafael le miró a los ojos antes de devolver el libro al suelo junto a la cama.

— Planeaba hacerlo, a menos que prefieras que no lo haga.

Sonny fue rápido en tranquilizarlo.

— No, está bien para mí. Me gustaría que te quedases. Solo espero no despertarte con una pesadilla.

Rafael se encogió de hombros.

— Tengo un sueño profundo. Si tienes una pesadilla, hazlo. No es tu culpa, y no me importa si me despiertas.

Sonny sintió que sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo, y se volvió para apagar la luz de su lado de la cama antes de acomodarse otra vez.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Rafael? — Preguntó.

— Claro.

— Esta noche has sido tan amable conmigo, y tan diferente a como sueles ser en el trabajo. ¿Por qué hay un contraste tan grande entre cómo eres dentro y fuera del trabajo?

Rafael estaba callado mientras pensaba cómo responder.

— Cuando empecé como abogado, era bastante despiadado donde trabajaba. Si hubiese sido un tipo agradable, la gente sería propensa a tomar ventaja y verme como un pusilánime. Así que empecé este "Barba bastardo" y es como una segunda naturaleza ahora, un manto que me pongo como un traje. Durante mucho tiempo mi trabajo me consumió, y no tenía muchos amigos o vida fuera del trabajo para recordarme que la forma en la que era en el trabajo no era el verdadero yo. Pero en los últimos años he empezado a cambiar eso. Estoy tratando de abrirme más a la gente fuera del trabajo. Pero dentro del trabajo no esperes ver ningún cambio. He sido bastante exitoso y me funciona, incluso si la gente me ve como un gilipollas.

Sonny pensó sobre ello un minuto.

— Gracias por mostrarme al verdadero Barba. Definitivamente, me gusta más que Barba.

Rafael se rio.

— Parecía que te gustaba Barba lo suficiente antes de ver mi otro lado.

— Bueno, lo admiraba y me gustaba, pero no podría decir que me gustase la mayor parte del tiempo. Especialmente no cuando se reía de mí. Pero no lo haces tanto ahora. Sé que es probablemente por lo que me pasó, y ahora me ves como una víctima, pero me ayudó, ya que no creo que pudiese haberlo aceptado después del ataque.

— No, ya no te veo como una víctima. Inmediatamente después de lo que pasó lo hice, pero no ahora. Eres un superviviente. No todo el mundo podría haber sido lo bastante fuerte como para pasar por lo que tú pasaste. Superaste el juicio y volviste al trabajo, lo cual dudo que la mayoría de la gente hubiese hecho. Incluso la manera en la que estabas determinado a parar las pesadillas y haber recuperado tu sexualidad ha sido mostrar una gran fuerza.

— Gracias. Realmente apreció lo que dices, y lo que has hecho esta noche. Nick es un tipo afortunado.

— Yo soy el afortunado, y esta noche no ha sido una gran dificultad. Y no es que no lo haya disfrutado. — Rafael esperó un minuto para ver si Sonny decía algo más, pero cuando no lo hizo, susurró "buenas noches Sonny" a la oscuridad, cerró los ojos y se acomodó. Podía oír una respiración profunda y constante junto a él, y dejó que el sonido lo adormeciera.

Sonny se despertó y descubrió que la luz del sol entraba por las delgadas cortinas de la ventana de su dormitorio. Parpadeó, ya que todo parecía poco familiar. No se había despertado de día durante meses, desde antes del ataque. Pensando en ello, había dormido durante la noche también, por primera vez, y se sentía despierto, no con la sensación de cansancio. Se sentía cálido y cómodo, incluso su almohada se sentía caliente…y peluda. Miró hacia abajo y retrocedió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había usado el pecho de Rafael como almohada, probablemente durante un rato. Levantó la mirada, avergonzado, para ver la sonrisa amable en el rostro de Rafael. Parecía que había estado despierto desde hacía un rato.

— Umm…Lo siento. — Murmuró, sonrojándose, con dificultades para hacer contacto visual. Se habían ido a dormir en distintos lados de la cama, pero en algún punto de la noche obviamente había invadido el espacio de Rafael y lo había abrazado.

— No te preocupes por ello. No he oído ninguna pesadilla durante la noche. ¿Dormiste bien? — Preguntó Rafael.

— Sí, dormí realmente bien, creo que toda la noche. — Sonny se apartó por completo de Rafael y se movió a su lado de la cama. Tenía una erección y no quería que el otro hombre lo notase, aunque probablemente ya lo hubiese hecho, considerando que había estado presionada contra su cadera. Su noche había terminado, así que aunque a Sonny le gustaría aprovechar que tenía un atractivo hombre desnudo en su cama, no podía hacer eso. Salió de la cama, dándole la espalda a Rafael y se puso la bata que estaba detrás de la puerta antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

— ¿Quieres un café? Voy a hacer un poco.

Rafael asintió y vio como Sonny salía del dormitorio. Había estado despierto un rato pero no había querido despertarlo, considerando lo cómodo que parecía y el hecho de que estaba durmiendo por fin. Obviamente necesitaba dormir, así que Rafael decidió no molestarlo. En lugar de eso, pensó en los eventos de la noche.

Se había sorprendido cuando Nick había sugerido por primera vez la idea de tener sexo con Sonny para ayudarle a recuperarse de su ataque, y su primer instinto había sido decir que no. Pero había cambiado de idea después de ver lo mal que parecía estar Sonny, y se había resignado a hacerlo. No había esperado disfrutarlo realmente, solo cumplir con su promesa.

Pero había olvidado que, cuando Sonny había empezado en la Unidad de Víctimas Especiales, lo había encontrado atractivo. También lo había encontrado muy irritante en el trabajo gracias a sus incesantes comentarios legales que raramente tenían razón, y su entusiasta actitud como detective. Pero los enfados habían decrecido gradualmente a medida que Sonny adquiría más experiencia, y después del ataque, habían desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo, todavía era un hombre muy atractivo, y como Rafael acababa de descubrir, bastante sexy en las circunstancias correctas. Había disfrutado el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, mucho más de lo que sentía que debería haber hecho, considerando su relación con Nick. Pero la noche había terminado, así que Rafael salió de la cama y se vistió.

Se unió a Sonny en la cocina justo cuando estaba sirviendo el café. Le pasó una taza al fiscal y después se excusó para ir a vestirse. Volvió rápidamente y se bebió un poco de su café antes de ocuparse de la cocina, sacar una sartén y los ingredientes de la nevera.

— Estoy de humor para unas tortillas de desayuno. ¿Te apetece? — Preguntó Sonny.

Rafael pareció sorprendido.

— Claro. He oído que eres buen cocinero. Ahora puedo averiguar si Liv estaba exagerando o no.

Sonny se rio.

— Las tortillas no son difíciles. Iba a cocinar para nosotros anoche, pero decidí que no. — Sonny miró a Rafael y vio su expresión burlona que se expandía con ese comentario. — No estaba seguro de poder comer, con el nudo en mi estómago. Y pensé que una cena podría parecer un poco como una cita, que no es lo que fue anoche.

— Probablemente tienes razón en eso, pero no habría dicho que no. Raramente rechazo comida. Eso y el buen whiskey son mis principales debilidades. — Rafael vio como Sonny se movía como un torbellino en la cocina, y en solo unos minutos tenía una tortilla esponjosa y perfectamente cocinada frente a él.

Sonny sonrió a Rafael y se giró para cocinarse una mientras él la probaba. Estaba deliciosa. Sonny se sentó en la encimera y su tortilla no tardó demasiado. Había recuperado el apetito, y la comida junto con el sueño habían hecho que Sonny se sintiese mejor de lo que se había sentido desde el ataque. Los orgasmos y el buen sexo de la noche anterior definitivamente habían ayudado también.

Rafael terminó su café y se puso en pie. Debería irse. No era la típica mañana de después, pero no necesitaba quedarse, y tenía trabajo que hacer antes de ver a Nick esa noche.

— Gracias por el desayuno, Sonny; estaba genial. Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que terminar mi conclusión para el juicio hoy.

Sonny se levantó y vio a Rafael en la puerta. Atrajo al hombre más bajo en un abrazo.

— Solo quiero darte las gracias de nuevo, Rafael. Apreció realmente lo que hiciste anoche, y me siento genial hoy, así que creo que ha sido de ayuda.

Rafael abrazó a Sonny también y se apartó antes de que fuese demasiado largo.

— No hay de qué. Fue una buena noche para mí también. Definitivamente tienes mejor aspecto después de dormir toda una noche, así que si ayudé a ello, me alegro. Gracias por el desayuno también. Es una pena que no pueda decirle a Liv lo buenas que son tus tortillas, pero no creo que pudiese encontrar una razón para que las hubieras hecho para desayunar.

Sonny se rio.

— Eso es verdad. Oh, bueno, me aseguraré de invitarte la próxima vez que el equipo cene. Buena suerte con el resto del caso, y espero verte en algún momento la próxima semana, letrado.

Rafael alzó una ceja ante el nombre, habiéndose acostumbrado a que Sonny lo llamase Rafael, pero tenían que volver a su relación habitual de trabajo.

— Adiós, Carisi. Que tengas un buen día. — Sonrió y salió.

Nick se lo pasó bien con Zara, y tuvo éxito en mantenerse ocupado durante el día, pero había tenido dificultades el sábado por la noche cuando Zara estaba durmiendo, e intentó sin éxito no pensar en lo que Rafael y Sonny probablemente estarían haciendo. Tenía una imaginación activa, y eso lo había torturado. Había acabado tomándose un par de cervezas más de lo que era habitual en un esfuerzo por distraerse.

El domingo fue mejor, ya que sabía que lo peor había pasado, y que podría ver a Rafael más tarde. Recibió un mensaje a la hora del almuerzo de su pareja, preguntándole a qué hora terminaría, ya que el abogado se aburría de trabajar. Eso alegró a Nick, y estuvo de mejor humor después de aquello, a pesar de la resaca.

A las 6 de la tarde Zara estaba de vuelta a casa de su madre y Nick llegaba a la de Rafael. Se sentía nervioso por primera vez en meses, sin estar seguro de sí debería ignorar la noche anterior o preguntarle cómo había ido. Decidió improvisar y ver cómo actuaba Rafael. Entró y se dio cuenta rápidamente que Rafael estaba cocinando. Siguió ese estupendo aroma a la cocina, aplastándose contra la espalda del hombre más bajo, enrollando los brazos a su alrededor. Rafael giró la cabeza y besó a Nick, antes de darle la vuelta al pollo en la sartén, bajar el fuego y verter la salsa por encima. Ahora podía darle a Nick toda su atención.

Rafael se giró en los brazos de Nick y se acercó para besarlo. Después de unos minutos, rompieron el beso y Rafael murmuró.

— Mucho mejor. Te he echado de menos. — Se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, y se les fue de las manos cuando la pasión entre ellos creció. Rafael se apartó y apagó por completo el fuego, antes de tomar a Nick de la mano y llevarlo al dormitorio. Ambos lo necesitaban.

Nick no dudó en desnudarse y empujó a Rafael a la cama tan pronto como estuvo desnudo también. Sus cuerpos se movieron el uno contra el otro mientras se besaban apasionadamente. No iban a durar demasiado. Nick extendió la mano hacia la mesilla de Rafael a ciegas hasta que sintió que su mano agarraba el tubo de lubricante. Lo sacó y lo abrió, cubriendo un poco sus dedos con el resbaladizo gel antes de mover la mano por la espalda de su pareja hasta su trasero, para después moverse hasta sus nalgas y su entrada. Era más habitual que Rafael estuviese encima, aunque ambos estaban cómodos en cualquier posición, pero esa noche Nick quería reclamar su derecho y tomar a su amante. Estaba seguro de que Sonny no habría hecho aquello la noche anterior. Nick trató de disipar sus pensamientos sobre Sonny y Rafael juntos y en su lugar se concentró en abrir a Rafael. No le llevó demasiado tiempo, y el hombre más mayor se ruborizó y jadeó, empujando hacia la mano de Nick en cuestión de minutos.

Rafael se apartó, a regañadientes, y se apoyó en las manos y las rodillas. Se inclinó para tomar la dura erección de Nick entre sus labios y chuparla, girando la lengua alrededor de la cabeza. Nick enterró los dedos en el cabello de Rafael, abriéndose paso en su boca. Sin embargo, solo pudo mantenerse un par de minutos antes de apartarlo y arrodillarse tras él. Tomó el lubricante de nuevo y deslizó un poco en su pene antes de guiarlo dentro de Rafael. Empujó profundamente, sabiendo que el hombre podría aguantarlo y enrolló los brazos alrededor de él, usando una mano en su polla y otra sobre su corazón, sintiendo el latido frenético y acariciando un pezón erecto.

Rafael gimió. Había disfrutado la noche anterior, pero estar con Nick allí, que parecía estar de humor para dominarlo aquella noche, era definitivamente mejor. Ambos sabían lo que les gustaba, y no había dudas en sus movimientos. Encontraron el ritmo juntos, rápido y furioso. Ninguno de ellos iba a durar mucho. Sus gemidos se mezclaron con extrañas frases y maldiciones en español cuando ambos se esforzaban por culminar. Rafael se corrió primero, y al contraerse hizo que Nick también lo hiciera.

Ambos hombres colapsaron en la cama en un montón sudado, sus extremidades todavía enredadas juntas. Se miraron a los ojos mientras recuperaban el aliento, con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Habían hecho su buena acción pero ahora eran solo ellos dos, juntos como debían estar.

El lunes por la mañana encontró a Sonny en el trabajo, resplandeciente y entusiasmado, de la manera en la que no había estado en meses. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta, pero nadie aparte de Nick tenía ni idea de qué podría haber causado el cambio. Todos estaban tan contentos con el cambio de Sonny que nadie quiso decir nada. Al final, Liv lo hizo, y Sonny sonrió al confirmar que había tenido un buen fin de semana y había dormido un poco. No miró a Nick mientras lo decía, de hecho, había estado evitando estar solo con el otro detective toda la mañana. No sabía qué decir, aparte de arrastrarse y darle las gracias de nuevo, lo cuál no sería muy apropiado en el trabajo.

Liv puso a los dos detectives juntos para salir a entrevistar a un sospechoso, y mientras batallaban contra el tráfico de Manhattan, Nick sintió que tenía que decir algo para romper el silencio.

— Tienes mejor aspecto hoy, así que supongo que el sábado por la noche ayudó. — Nick miró a Sonny mientras estaba atascado en el tráfico, y vio la sonrisa en la cara de Sonny.

— Sí, ayudó. Muchas gracias. Había olvidado lo genial que es poder dormir una noche. No sé si las pesadillas se han terminado, pero me alegra lo que he conseguido. He dormido dos noches sin despertarme, y ya mi siento muchísimo mejor.

— Bien. Valió la pena entonces. — Comentó Nick. Vio que Sonny lo miraba, como si no estuviera seguro de decir lo que pensaba.

— ¿Tuviste un buen fin de semana con Zara? — Preguntó, decidiendo no hablar más del sábado por la noche. Rafael había dicho que no planeaba decirle nada a Nick, pero no estaba seguro de si habría cambiado de opinión si Nick hubiera querido saber algo.

Nick se relajó al darse cuenta de que Sonny estaba cambiando de tema, y le contó a Sonny lo que Zara y él habían hecho, y luego su conversación cambió al trabajo, compartiendo teorías de su caso actual. Su relación había vuelto a la normalidad.

Más adelante en la semana, Sonny tuvo que ir con Liv a la oficina del fiscal para discutir las órdenes judiciales que querían para buscar en la casa de su sospechoso. Sonny había entrevistado al hombre, así que estaba allí para informar de lo que el hombre había dicho. Se sentía un poco aprehensivo, al no haber visto a Rafael desde que dejó su apartamento el domingo por la mañana, pero sabía que estar con Liv ayudaría. Hubiera sido mucho más difícil si Nick hubiese estado allí.

Rafael trató a Sonny y Liv como solía hacer, y se dio cuenta de que Sonny estaba haciendo lo mismo con él y no tan avergonzado como había estado la semana anterior. Vio que el detective tenía mucho mejor aspecto, sin ojeras bajo sus ojos, y el brillo en sus ojos de vuelta tras haberse ausentado tanto tiempo. Estaba realmente contento que el plan de Nick, que le había parecido una locura en el momento, hubiese funcionado. Sonny volvía a su viejo ser, finalmente.

El trabajo continuó de forma normal, y Sonny continuó mejorando. Todavía tenía extrañas pesadillas, pero no eran tan vividas, y eran mucho menos frecuentes. Lo cierto era que ahora que podía dormir bien la mayoría de las noches, también podía hacer frente a las noches malas, y no lo hacía sentir tan mal como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Su terapeuta estaba muy contenta con su progreso, y se sorprendió cuando Sonny le dijo lo que había marcado la diferencia. Estaba encantada de saber que su sugerencia le hubiera llevado a ese resultado, ya que había estado consternada cuando Sonny le había dicho que tener sexo con una mujer no le había servido de mucho. Redujo sus citas, ya que Sonny no necesitaba tanta ayuda ahora, y acordaron que las visitas mensuales estarían bien.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Sonny todavía veía a Nick algunos viernes por la noche, pero menos frecuentemente. Estaba ocupado estudiando para los exámenes, y necesitaba menos apoyo ahora. Además, su relación tenía algunos momentos vergonzosos, así que era menos frecuente para no tener problemas. Nick todavía se preguntaba que habían hecho los dos hombres, ya que nunca había preguntado y Rafael no le había ofrecido la información, pero no permitió que causara problemas en su relación con ninguno de los dos hombres.

Pero Nick se dio cuenta de que su relación con Rafael se estaba estancando por otro motivo. Descubrió que no podía comprometerse por completo. Sus anteriores relaciones habían sido todas con mujeres, y aunque no tenía problema estando con Rafael cuando estaban a solas, le costaba admitirlo con otras personas. Todavía pasaba la mayoría de las noches con Rafael, pero no había propuesto mudarse, pues eso significaría revelar su relación en el trabajo.

Las cosas fueron a peor cuando Maria anunció que iba a aceptar un trabajo en Los Angeles. Nick discutió con ella por llevarse a su hija a California, lo que hacía imposible que la viese cada semana como habían acordado, pero Maria se mantuvo firme. Sugirió que él también se trasladase, ya que podría conseguir un trabajo en el departamento de policía de LA pero, sin descubrir su relación con Rafael, Nick no podía explicar adecuadamente por qué no estaba preparado para hacerlo. Hablarle de Rafael era imposible, ya que iba a tener que pelear más para ver a Zara si ella vivía a cientos de kilómetros.

Su relación parecía estar en un callejón sin salida, y Nick sabía que era por su culpa, pero no parecía querer superarlo. Rafael se estaba impacientando, pero sabía que la situación era difícil para Nick y trataba de darle espacio. Sin embargo, estaba haciendo que las cosas se pusieran tensas entre ellos.

Más tarde, una serie de eventos sellaron el destino de su relación. Cynthia le dijo a Nick que se mudaba con Gil a San Diego. Él necesitaba estar lejos de las pandillas que había en el barrio. Así que el otro hijo de Nick se mudaba a California. Nick protestó, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. Ella estaba decidida.

Nick decidió concentrarse en su carrera. Después de discutir con Liv sobre sus planes para ascender en el departamento, lanzó su energía estudiando para el examen a sargento. Fue una gran distracción y Rafael lo animó, sabiendo que Nick tenía que sentir que algo iba bien en su vida. Acababa de entrar cuando Liv lo sentó y le dijo que no tenía sentido, el departamento no lo ascendería ni aunque aprobase, debido a sus problemas pasados para manejar la ira. Estaba atascado en ser detective.

Nick estaba furioso, no solo con sus superiores, si no consigo mismo. Un momento en el que perdió los estribos no solo lo había mandado a prisión, lo que ya era bastante malo, si no que significaba que su carrera había acabado. Sentía que su vida estaba fuera de control, con sus hijos lejos de él, su carrera estancada, y su relación con Rafael parada también, ya que no podía decirlo sin tener problemas con su exmujer por la custodia.

Rafael intentó ayudar, pero él tenía sus propias preocupaciones. La carga de la pesadilla de caso contra Johnny D era bastante mala, pero ahora que Liv había decidido ir contra su consejo y admitir que el acusado era el padre biológico de Noah, sentía la presión de que el futuro de Liv con Noah caía en sus hombros también. Los dos hombres estaban enfadados e irritables, lo que no ayudaba a ninguno a lidiar con las presiones que estaban teniendo.

Las cosas mejoraron para Rafael cuando Liv consiguió que las chicas aceptasen testificar, y estaba esperanzado cuando todas terminaron con sus testimonios. Una vez que Johnny D fuera encarcelado, podría concentrarse en su relación con Nick de nuevo.

Entonces, todo se fue al diablo cuando los disparos sonaron en el juzgado. Rafael se quedó dentro de la sala, ayudando a detener la pérdida de sangre de una mujer a la que habían disparado, mientras los detectives iban tras Johnny D. Escuchó más disparos y después de unos minutos Sonny volvió a la sala. Inmediatamente fue a uno de los miembros del tribunal y le pidió que relevase a Rafael, de tal manera que pudo llevarse al fiscal para sentarse.

— Han disparado a Nick, Rafael. Está vivo, y Amanda va con él en la ambulancia. Ella nos mantendrá informados. — Sonny mantuvo una mano en el brazo de Rafael para confortarlo. Todavía era el único en el trabajo que conocía su relación así que quería estar seguro de ser quien informaba a la pareja de Nick. Pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos ante la noticia, y supo que estaba esforzándose por controlar sus emociones.

— ¿Dónde…? — Consiguió graznar Rafael.

— Le están llevando a Bellevue. — Empezó Carisi, y luego cambió de táctica cuando Rafael sacudió la cabeza. — No estaba lo bastante cerca para contarte mucho, pero parece que han sido dos disparos, uno en la rodilla y otro en el abdomen.

Rafael se inclinó con la cabeza entre las manos. Sabía lo que un disparo en la rodilla podía significar, si Nick sobrevivía al tiroteo.

— Sé que no es un consuelo, pero él pilló a Johnny D. Está muerto. — Sonny no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Realmente Rafael debería estar en el hospital, pero nadie sabía nada sobre ellos, por lo que era imposible sin admitir su relación. Como compañeros de trabajo que no parecían estar particularmente unidos, podría parecer extraño. Aun así, sentía que debía sugerirlo.

— ¿Quieres ir al hospital? — Le preguntó, vacilante.

Rafael se rio.

— Si, por supuesto que quiero. Pero no puedo, ¿no? No sin revelar nuestra relación, y Nick es reacio a hacerlo. No puedo contárselo a todo el mundo cuando le han disparado, ¿no? Tengo que actuar de forma normal. Pero me mantendrás informado, ¿verdad, Sonny? Tengo que saber qué está pasando. Si él...si es malo, necesito oírlo de ti, no de cualquier otro que no sepa sobre nosotros. — Rafael miraba a Sonny de forma suplicante mientras hablaba, con una lágrima corriendo por su rostro.

— Por supuesto que te contaré todo lo que sepa, tan pronto como lo sepa. Pero mientras tanto, creo que necesitas salir de aquí. Estás cubierto de sangre. Te llevaré a casa. — Sonny se puso de pie y Rafael lo siguió, pero cuando el detective intentó llevarlo a la parte posterior del juzgado y salir, Rafael se resistió.

— No, necesitó ver dónde ocurrió antes de irme. — Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta lateral, donde Johnny D había arrastrado al secretario judicial y había encontrado su muerte, y Sonny rápidamente fue tras él para ver quien estaba todavía en la zona que pudiese ver al consternado fiscal. Afortunadamente ninguno de los detectives que conocían estaba allí todavía, solo el CSI fotografiando la escena y el forense supervisando que el cuerpo de Johnny D fuera embolsado para llevárselo.

Rafael caminó inseguro hasta la enorme mancha de sangre que estaba más cerca de él. Miró a Sonny de forma interrogante, que le confirmó que era el lugar donde habían disparado a Nick. Rafael miró la cantidad de sangre esparcida en el suelo, dándose cuenta que era toda de Nick, antes de que sus rodillas temblasen y Sonny tuviese que ayudarlo a salir del pasillo. No se resistió a que Sonny lo guiase al coche y lo llevase a casa, sin preguntarse cómo sabía Sonny dónde vivía. Estaba en su propio mundo, preocupado por Nick y repasando los últimos minutos que habían pasado juntos aquella mañana antes que los dos fuesen al tribunal. ¿Y si Nick moría? ¿Iban a ser esos los últimos minutos que pasasen juntos a solas? No había besado a Nick ni le había dicho que le quería. ¿Y si no volvía a tener oportunidad de hacerlo?

Sonny aparcó el coche y salió, abriéndole la puerta a Rafael y ayudándole a salir. Caminaron hasta el apartamento, y una vez dentro, Sonny envió al fiscal al baño para lavarse la sangre de sus manos mientras buscaba por la cocina una botella de whiskey que sabía que debía estar en alguna parte. La encontró y un vaso, así que se sirvió, esperando a que Rafael volviese a aparecer, esta vez vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa casual. Todavía parecía pálido e inseguro, pero se dirigió a Sonny y se sentó, tomando un buen trago de la bebida.

Justo entonces, sonó el móvil de Sonny. Ambos lo miraron, viendo que era Liv la que llamaba, antes de que Sonny contestase.

— Carisi, puedes ir a la comisaría y dar tu declaración. Asuntos internos lo necesita antes de que puedan cerrar el tiroteo, y la oficina del alcalde está presionándoles por una declaración.

— Por supuesto, sargento. Iré allí ahora. Pero, ¿qué está pasando en el hospital? ¿Cómo está Nick? — Sonny pudo notar cómo los ojos de Rafael se clavaban en él mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Liv antes de colgar.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Rafael inmediatamente después de que Sonny colgara.

— Está en el quirófano. Una bala le destrozó la rodilla, así que van a reemplazarla, y la otra le alcanzó el hígado. Sin embargo ha llegado al quirófano, y Liv dice que son cautelosamente optimistas.

Rafael se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento y dejó escapar su aliento en un suspiro.

— Gracias a Dios.

Sonny vaciló.

— ¿Estarás bien tú solo? Tengo que ir a la comisaría para dar mi declaración, pero no quiero dejarte así.

Rafael asintió.

— No estaré bien hasta que sepa que Nick está fuera de peligro, pero tienes que ir. Mientras me prometas mantenerme informado, me las apañaré.

— Lo prometo. Tan pronto como sepa algo, te lo contaré. — Sonny le confirmó de nuevo que lo mantendría al tanto, y después dejó al hombre mirando al vacío, esperando las noticias.

Nick salió del quirófano después de cinco horas. Debería recuperarse por completo de la bala en su hígado, aunque tendría otra cicatriz como recordatorio de haberse escapado por los pelos. Su rodilla, por otra parte, no volvería a ser la misma. Tendría que pasar por meses de rehabilitación, y su rodilla nueva nunca sería tan buena como la original. Lo más probable era que recibiese una pensión del departamento de policía o que se quedase en un escritorio. Ahora sí que se había terminado su carrera. Pero estaba vivo. Ese fue el pensamiento al que se aferró Rafael cuando Sonny lo llamó para contarle lo que los doctores habían dicho. Le contó al fiscal que el resto del equipo había estado esperando en el hospital por noticias, y había sugerido que no sería tan raro si él se unía, pero Rafael lo había rechazado. Sabía que no podría mantener la pretensión de que su relación con Nick era puramente profesional delante de los otros en ese momento.

Cuando se enteró por Sonny de que el equipo había salido del hospital, y que tendría solo cinco minutos con Nick, cogió un taxi. Durante el trayecto miraba el mensaje que Sonny le había enviado. Incluía una foto de Nick, pálido, pero muy vivo. Cuando finalmente llegó, usó sus poderes de persuasión para conseguir ver a su pareja. Nick estaba dormido, así que Rafael permaneció a su lado en la cama, sosteniendo su mano y oyendo los pitidos de los monitores mientras veía su cara contraerse por el dolor, incluso dormido. Una enfermera vaciló en la puerta. Había ido para echar a Rafael, pero viendo el sincero dolor en su cara y la manera en la que sujetaba las manos del paciente, se dio cuenta de cuál era su relación, y decidió dejarlo quedarse.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron, y sonrió cuando vio a Rafael sentado a su lado. Se sintió decepcionado cuando se despertó de la anestesia y se dio cuenta de que el resto del equipo estaba allí, pero no su pareja. Había visto a Sonny escribir un mensaje, y tomarle una foto en la cama. Había estado a punto de quejarse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de a quién debía estar enviándole el mensaje, y no lo hizo notar. Estaba contento de que Sonny supiese de ellos, pues así podía mantener a Rafael informado.

— Hey, hola. ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó Rafael amablemente.

Nick se encogió de hombros.

— Me duele un poco, pero supongo que me han dado algunos calmantes fuertes, así que podría ser peor. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

— Ojalá hubiese podido estar aquí antes, pero sabía que no podría estar con los demás sin delatarnos. Aunque Sonny me ha mantenido informado. — Explicó Rafael. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó la mano de Nick. Estaba algo sensiblero por casi perder a Nick. — Te quiero, Nick. — Susurró Rafael. Casi no lo había dicho lo suficiente.

Nick sonrió.

— Yo también te quiero. Siento haberte asustado, y que tuvieses que quedarte al margen. — Pudo sentir como sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo por el efecto de los calmantes.

Rafael vio como Nick perdía la batalla y se quedaba dormido de nuevo. Se quedó en una incómoda silla durante un buen rato, simplemente viendo como Nick dormía, hasta que la enfermera asomó su cabeza por la puerta y le dijo que tenía que irse. Recordó que había organizado y llevado una bolsa con alguna de las cosas de Nick: artículos de aseo y algo de ropa, además de su iPod y el libro que estaba leyendo. Dejó la bolsa cerca de la cama y se levantó con rigidez, antes de salir. Se aseguró de darle sus detalles de contacto a la enfermera, y le pidió que lo mantuviese informado sobre las condiciones de Nick, antes de regresar a casa.

En una semana, Nick se sentía mejor y estaba ansioso por dejar el hospital. Aún no podía arreglárselas solo, así que su madre iba a quedarse con él. Rafael no estaba contento con aquello, ya que quería que Nick se quedase con él, pero mientras su relación fuese todavía secreta, no había otra opción. El susto tan próximo hizo que Rafael apreciase más su relación, habiendo tenido unas horas frenéticas para considerar como sería su vida sin Nick en ella. Pero obviamente no había tenido el mismo efecto en Nick. Seguía insistiendo en que mantuviesen su relación en secreto. Así que Rafael se encontró a sí mismo en su apartamento la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no estaba trabajando, y se escabullía al de Nick cuando su madre no estaba allí. Echaba de menos a Nick, y quería que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad.

Nick se dio cuenta de que su recuperación le daba mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Había estado a punto de morir, y eso le hizo reconsiderar la dirección que estaba tomando su vida. Había hablado con los doctores y habían tenido una charla sincera con él sobre lo que podía esperar siendo realista después de que su recuperación fuese completa, y también había hablado con su delegado en el departamento de policía sobre sus previsiones de trabajo cuando su baja médica acabase. Se dio cuenta pronto de que no podría seguir trabajando en la Unidad de Víctimas Especiales. Estaban lo suficientemente cortos de personal como para necesitar un inspector que no diera la talla ni estuviese en el terreno. Sabía que sus opciones se limitan por la opinión que el departamento de policía tenía de él, así que tomó la decisión de pedir el retiro médico que le ofrecían, y encontrar algo que hacer.

Una visita de Zara le hizo pensar más en sus hijos también. Tenía un tiempo limitado mientras ellos fuesen lo bastante jóvenes como para apreciar tenerlo cerca. Tan pronto como Gil y luego Zara creciesen y tuviesen sus propias vidas que conducir. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo para ser una buena influencia, y no quería perdérselos mientras crecían. No quería perdérselo, con ellos viviendo a cientos de kilómetros. Con su lesión, y probablemente sin trabajo por un tiempo, no estaba en posición necesariamente de quedarse tanto tiempo en Nueva York, ya que ellos vivían en California. No quería perderse más de sus vidas.

Se dio cuenta de que la única cosa que le paraba de hacer los cambios que estaba considerando era Rafael. Lo quería, de veras, pero empezaba a pensar que no era suficiente. Había dudado durante meses sobre si contarle a alguien lo que tenían o comprometerse realmente con su relación, y examinó a qué se debía. Sí, era consciente de cómo podría reaccionar Maria, y podía causarle problemas con su acuerdo de la custodia de Zara, pero no estaba muy entusiasmado porque Rafael y Zara se conociesen. Rafael nunca había dado muestras de ser un entusiasta de los niños, y se sentía incómodo cerca de Noah. No estaba seguro de que se llevasen bien.

Si era sincero, él también se sentía un poco incómodo de admitir que estaba en una relación homosexual. Habiendo sido heterosexual toda su vida, al menos en lo que todos sabían de su vida, reconocerlo era un poco aterrador. No era homófobo, y no tenía problemas con cómo quisiera nadie vivir su vida, pero sabiendo los prejuicios que los hombres gay enfrentaban, no quería someterse al mismo trato. Estaba muy feliz con cómo eran las cosas sin salir del armario. Pero sabía que Rafael no lo estaba. Quería contárselo al resto del mundo, mudarse y vivir de forma abierta. Nick se encontraba más reacio a hacerlo cuanto más pensaba en ello.

Cuando sopesó todo aquello, se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil decidir qué quería hacer a continuación. Quería estar cerca de sus hijos y tener un nuevo comienzo. Su amor por Rafael no era suficiente para detenerle de hacer aquello. Como padre, quería aprovechar al máximo los últimos años de su infancia, y ponerlos a ellos por delante. Tendría el resto de su vida para encontrar su propia felicidad. Era hora de seguir adelante.

Nick empezó a hacer los preparativos, y repasó su decisión mentalmente durante unos días para asegurarse que era la correcta antes de hablar con Rafael. Sabía que sería una conversación complicada, y no quería, pero sabía que era la decisión correcta para él. Rafael tendría que aceptarlo.

La madre de Nick tenía planes para salir unos días el próximo fin de semana, y le aseguró que podría arreglárselas el solo. Eso significaba que no habría moros en la costa para que Rafael se quedase sin ser descubiertos. Hizo un pedido en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, comieron juntos y compartieron una botella de vino. La atmósfera entre ellos era algo incómoda, ya que Nick luchaba por comportarse de forma normal y Rafael había notado su nerviosismo. Originalmente, el plan consistía en pasar la noche con Rafael antes de abordar el tema, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo solo de pensar en la conversación que venía y sabía que tenía que acabar de una vez.

Nick tomó un largo trago de vino. Había ensayado lo que quería decir, pero con Rafael enfrente, luchó por pronunciar las palabras.

— Rafael, quería hablar contigo sobre mi futuro. He estado pensando mucho esta semana, después de hablar con algunas personas, y he tomado una decisión. — Nick se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando la mesa, evitando el contacto visual. Sabía que iba a herir a Rafael, y no quería ver eso en sus ojos cuando lo hiciese.

— Mi rodilla no se recuperará lo bastante bien como para ser capaz de hacer mi trabajo en la unidad correctamente de nuevo, y con mi pasado y la opinión del departamento sobre mí, es poco probable que encuentre un puesto en otro departamento que me de la satisfacción que tenía antes en mi carrera. Así que ha decidido aceptar la jubilación y dejarlo.

Rafael respiró profundamente y dio un sorbo rápido. Se había dado cuenta de que Nick había estado distante con él aquella noche, y se podría decir por la cara de Nick que estaba preparándose para soltar algo. Sintió temor por lo que vendría a continuación. Se sentía dolido porque Nick hubiese tomado decisiones sin discutir nada con él, y sabía que no era un buen augurio para ellos.

— Me he dado cuenta de que las dos personas más importantes en mi vida son Zara y Gil. He estado ausente la mayor parte de la vida de Gil, y con ambos mudándose a California, es probable que me pierda el resto de su infancia si me quedo en Nueva York. No quiero eso. Necesito verles más que un mes de visita y tener contacto con ellos solo por teléfono o video llamada. Solo tengo unos años para marcar la diferencia en sus vidas. No puedo vivir a cientos de kilómetros de ellos y hacerlo, así que he decidido mudarme a California y estar cerca de ellos.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Nick miró a regañadientes y vio la devastación en los ojos de Rafael, antes de que cayera la máscara y cubriese lo que sentía. No dijo nada.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Nick le preguntó a Rafael.

— ¿Vas a decir algo?

— ¿Para qué? — Ladró Rafael, furioso. — Obviamente mi opinión no te importa; de otro modo habrías discutido esto conmigo antes de tomar decisiones que nos afectasen a ambos.

— No es que tu opinión no me importe, pero necesitaba tomar esta decisión por mí mismo. — Nick suplicó a Rafael que lo entendiera, pero sabía que sería en vano.

— Ya veo. Bien, has tomado tu decisión. ¿Cuándo planeabas irte? — Preguntó Rafael. Estaba convencido de no mostrar sus sentimientos.

— Se lo contaré a Liv la próxima semana, y ya he mandado los papeles. Volaré a California cuando los doctores digan que puedo, y buscaré lugares para vivir. He visto algunos por internet. Probablemente estaré fuera en un mes o seis semanas. Pensé que sería mejor tener una ruptura rápida. Ambos necesitamos seguir adelante.

Rafael se concentró en respirar. Había sido chocante, y aunque racionalmente podía entender que Nick quisiese estar cerca de sus hijos, él no había pensado en Rafael, o considerado encontrar una forma de que su relación pudiese continuar.

— Bien, supongo que esto es todo. Tú has tomado tu decisión y tengo que vivir con ello. — Rafael se puso en pie y cogió su abrigo. — Nunca pensé que me tratarías así, Nick. Siempre sospeché que mis sentimientos por ti eran más fuertes que los tuyos por mí, especialmente cuando no te comprometías a mudarte o a revelar lo nuestro, pero nunca te trataría de esta forma. Eres bienvenido a tener un nuevo comienzo, Nick. Deshazte de nuestra relación, de tu carrera y del resto de tu vida en Nueva York y múdate. Espero que eso te haga feliz. Haciendo esto solo pruebas que estoy mejor sin ti. — Rafael miró a Nick antes de salir hecho una furia y dar un portazo tras él.

Nick miró a Rafael, sabiendo que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, pero odiaba haberle causado ese dolor. Sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de destruir. Sí, había tenido que contarle su decisión a Rafael y romper, pero probablemente podría haberlo hecho mejor. Sabía cómo se sentía Rafael por él, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había herido al otro hombre. No había nadie a quién Rafael acudiera en busca de apoyo, ya que Nick se había negado a dejar que contara nada a nadie sobre ellos.

Nick entonces consideró que había una persona que sí sabía sobre ellos. Sonny no era precisamente un buen amigo de Rafael, pero era la única persona que estaba al tanto de su relación. Nick decidió que tenía que hacer lo que pudiera por ayudar a Rafael después de romperle el corazón. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Sonny. Le contó la decisión que había tomado y lo que había hecho, y le pidió que vigilara a Rafael. Pudo oír la condena de Sonny en su voz cuando dijo que lo haría.

— No puedo creerlo, Nick. Rafael te quiere. Cuando te dispararon, pensé que se iba a derrumbar. Estaba destrozado. ¿Y ahora quieres tirar eso por la borda para mudarte a la otra punta del país? Entiendo que quieres estar cerca de tus hijos, ¿pero tenías que romper el corazón de Rafael en el proceso? ¿No podrías haberlo discutido con él, encontrar una forma de hacer que vuestra relación funcionase? Apuesto a que se habría ido contigo si se lo hubieras pedido. — Sonny estaba furioso. Se preocupaba por los dos hombres, pero sentía debilidad por Rafael. Había visto de primera mano lo mucho que le importaba Nick, y estaba furioso porque Nick lo hubiese tratado de aquella forma tan insensible.

Nick estuvo callado durante este arrebato. Sabía que no podía explicar por qué había hecho esto de la forma en la que lo hizo. Estaba contento de que Sonny estuviese del lado de Rafael. Sabía que necesitaría el apoyo, incluso si era reacio a admitirlo.

— Tenía que ser de esta manera, Sonny. No podía comprometerme con nuestra relación de la forma en la que Rafael quería, así que nunca habría funcionado. No podía pedirle que viniese conmigo sabiendo eso. No estoy listo para salir y admitir que estoy en una relación homosexual, o arriesgar los acuerdos de custodia si Maria y Cynthia no lo aceptan. Pero quiero a Rafael, por eso sé que tiene razón: está mejor sin mí. Sé que le he hecho daño, pero lo superará y encontrará a alguien. Sin embargo, desearía que las cosas no hubiesen terminado de esa manera.

Sonny suspiró. Podía entender ambos lados hasta cierto punto, y como hombre que se consideraba mayormente heterosexual, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que podría ser para Nick admitir que estaba en una relación homosexual. Pero él mismo no dudaría si tuviese una relación tan fuerte como la que tenían los dos hombres.

— Mira Nick, realmente no es cosa mía. Pero voy a comprobar que Rafael esté bien. Me alegra que me llamases. Te veré en la fiesta de Liv la próxima semana.

Después de colgar, Sonny consideró la mejor opción de qué hacer a continuación. No esperaba que Rafael estuviese demasiado interesado en apoyarse en alguien o hablar de ello, pero quería ofrecérselo, y en persona, para poder ver por sí mismo el estado en el que estaba. Decidió intentarlo en el apartamento de Rafael primero, y considerar luego las opciones si él no estaba allí.

Sonny condujo al apartamento, y tuvo suerte de que una pareja bajase por las escaleras y saliese cuando él llegaba. Cogió el ascensor hasta el octavo piso y golpeó la puerta. Escuchó ruido dentro y respiró aliviado por no tener que cruzar la ciudad buscando a Rafael, cuando oyó que la cerradura se corría y la puerta se abría.

Rafael comprobó quién era, pues no quería ser molestado en su miseria. Vio a Sonny fuera y vaciló, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sonny? — Gruñó.

— ¿Puedo entrar, por favor? — Sonny dio un paso hacia delante y Rafael se apartó sin pensarlo. Sonny entró en el apartamento y se sentó, viendo el vaso y media botella llena de whiskey en la mesa cerca del sofá. No podía culpar a Rafael por querer ahogar sus penas en whiskey. Probablemente haría lo mismo.

Rafael cerró la puerta y se acercó al sofá, todavía mirando a Sonny.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

Sonny miró a Rafael más cerca, viendo los ojos rojos y el dolor en ellos a pesar de la actitud que estaba proyectando.

— Vine a ver cómo estabas. Nick me llamó y me contó lo que había hecho. Estaba preocupado por ti, y él también. — Se le ocurrió que mencionar a Nick podría ayudar a romper sus defensas.

Rafael se rio. No había alegría en ello.

— Si Nick estaba realmente preocupado por mis sentimientos no me habría tratado de la forma en la que lo ha hecho. No necesitas preocuparte por mí tampoco. Lo superaré. Estoy mejor sin él. — Con esto se inclinó para coger su vaso y se tambaleó, así que decidió que era mejor sentarse. Tomó un trago largo que vació el vaso, y lo rellenó de nuevo.

Sonny lo miró, y decidió que podía tomar un trago también. Fue a la cocina y encontró un vaso, luego volvió y se sirvió una copa. Rafael vio todo sin decir nada. Su enfado y hostilidad se estaban desvaneciendo.

— Nick se preocupa por ti. Definitivamente lo ha hecho de la peor manera, y no debería haber tomado ninguna decisión que cambiase su vida sin incluirte, pero entiendo por qué quiere estar cerca de sus hijos. No puedo creer que estuviese tan dispuesto a dejar la relación que teníais. Yo daría lo que fuera por tener a alguien que se sintiese de la forma en la que tú te sentías con Nick, pero él simplemente lo ha tirado a la basura. — Sonny tomó un sorbo de whiskey antes de mirar a Rafael, que estaba mirando a través de la sala. Sonny pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Es porque soy un hombre. No estaba preparado para decirle a la gente que estaba en una relación homosexual. En todos estos meses se ha negado a desvelarlo. Debería haberme dado cuenta entonces de que no se comprometería conmigo. No debería haberme abierto de esta manera y arriesgarme en primer lugar. — Rafael tomó otro trago.

— Siempre vale la pena arriesgarse por amor. — Discrepó Sonny. Le habían herido en el pasado, pero eso no lo detendría de hacer el esfuerzo e intentar encontrar a alguien más. Pensaba que valía la pena encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

— No, no es así. No cuando duele así. No me arriesgaré de nuevo. Todo el mundo que me ha querido me ha dejado al final. Pasé años solo antes de Nick. Mi trabajo era suficiente para mí. Lo será de nuevo. — Rafael no podía imaginarse siquiera abriéndose de nuevo a ese tipo de dolor. No valía la pena.

— Tienes mucho que ofrecerle a alguien, Rafael. No te rindas con el amor. Quizás Nick no fuese el adecuado para ti, pero encontrarás a alguien que te aprecie, antes o después. Permanece abierto a la posibilidad. La vida es muy larga para pasarla solo. — Sonny estaba convencido de que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, pero podía ver que Rafael no le creía. Vio una lágrima que se escapaba y descendía por su mejilla antes de que otra la siguiese. Se podía decir que Rafael estaba tratando de contener sus sentimientos, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla. Se acercó y rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Rafael, acercando al hombre.

Rafael respiró profundamente e intento apartarse de Sonny, sabiendo que no sería capaz de detener las lágrimas si el detective lo consolaba, pero no funcionó. En un minuto estaba llorando mientras Sonny le acariciaba la espalda. Rafael enrolló su brazo en la cintura de Sonny y se permitió ser consolado.

Después de un rato, sus lágrimas se detuvieron y Rafael se apartó a regañadientes. Mantuvo la mirada apartada, avergonzado por haber sido tan débil como para llorar en los brazos de Sonny. Éste le pasó su pañuelo y les sirvió otra copa.

— Lo siento. No quería llorar de esa forma. — Dijo Rafael en voz baja.

— No hay problema. Mejor fuera que dentro. He derramado suficientes lágrimas en los últimos años cuando las relaciones fracasaban para saberlo. ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Rafael se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué hay que decir? Creía que nuestra relación era real, que duraría. Creí que finalmente había encontrado alguien con quién pasaría el resto de mi vida. Nick no se sentía de esa manera, y se marcha. Tendré que aceptarlo y continuar también.

Sonny se mantuvo callado.

— ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?

Rafael lo miró.

— Pasar tu noche del sábado conmigo parece suficiente ayuda, ¿no crees? Lo aprecio.

Sonny sonrió.

— No es un problema para nada. Estoy feliz de poder estar aquí contigo. Solo me preguntaba si había alguna otra cosa. Sé que Nick ha estado aquí la mayor parte del tiempo antes de que le disparasen, así que si necesitas ayuda empaquetando sus cosas o devolviéndoselas, no me importa.

Rafael miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de cosas en su apartamento que le pertenecían a Nick.

— Oh, Dios, ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Sí, tiene muchas cosas aquí, y no quiero verlo a menos que tenga que hacerlo. Probablemente podría hacerlo con una mano, ¿estás seguro de que no te importa? No esta noche. No puedo enfrentarme a ello esta noche.

Sonny asintió.

— No tiene por qué ser esta noche, y no me importa para nada. Conseguiré alguna de las cajas de pruebas del trabajo, y cuando tú me digas, vendré con ellas.

— Eso estaría bien, gracias. Mientras tanto, ¿qué tal si nos emborrachamos? Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados esta noche si no tienes que hacer nada más. — Sugirió Rafael.

Sonny sonrió.

— Eso suena bien. No me he emborrachado desde hace años.

Una semana más tarde Rafael tenía sus emociones bajo control, y su máscara del trabajo de Barba cuando tuvo que ver a Nick en la fiesta de Liv después de que adoptase exitosamente a Noah. La resaca duró dos días desde que Nick lo dejase, pero el shock había pasado, y estaba acostumbrándose a la sensación de desolación. No estaba preparado para ver a Nick, pero no tuvo opción.

Sonny fue genial, trayendo cajas el lunes y martes por la noche y ayudando a Rafael a empaquetar las cosas de Nick, llevándose luego las cajas y devolviéndole la llave que había tenido Nick del apartamento. Rafael no le preguntó a Sonny que había dicho Nick, y Sonny no le ofreció la información. El apartamento parecía mucho más vacío ahora que los recuerdos de Nick se habían visto eliminados, pero Rafael todavía estaba atormentado por lo que habían compartido allí. Estaba pensando en mudarse o redecorar y comprar nuevos muebles. Mientras tanto, tenía una fiesta a la que asistir.

Rafael llegó a tiempo, y se dio cuenta de que Nick no había llegado aún. Sabía que Nick todavía no le había contado a nadie del equipo aparte de Sonny su decisión, pero suponía que esa tarde sería el momento para contar las noticias. Se sirvió una bebida, sabiendo que la necesitaría para pasar la tarde, pero consciente de que necesitaba mantener el control sin que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Tenía mucho orgullo para permitir que nadie supiese que tenía el corazón roto, especialmente Nick.

Nick llegó tarde, con Amanda. Rafael se mantuvo alejado y evitó incluso mirarlo. Dolía demasiado. Sonny actuó como mediador entre los dos hombres, desviando a Nick cuando estaba muy cerca de Rafael, permitiendo que el fiscal se escapase para hablar con otra persona. Nick se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y desistió de intentar hablar con Rafael. No sabía qué decir de todas maneras, pero no quería dejar las cosas de la manera que lo habían hecho cuando rompieron. Aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Liv y contarle su decisión, y ella lo entendió, aunque, por supuesto, no sabía nada de la relación que tenía con Rafael y no pudo juzgarlo por cómo su decisión había afectado a ello. Más tarde en la fiesta, Nick aprovechó la oportunidad para elegir a otros miembros del equipo y contarles las noticias también. Amanda estaba molesta con él por irse, pero Fin aceptó su decisión, diciéndole que estar con sus hijos era más importante que dónde viviese, especialmente considerando lo que había pasado.

Rafael se escapó tan pronto como pudo sin ser obvio que no quería esperar para irse, y Sonny no se quedó mucho más. Se sentía un poco resentido con Nick después de ver lo mucho que había herido a Rafael. Una vez que llegó a casa llamó al fiscal para comprobar cómo estaba. Tuvieron una conversación rápida, pero incluso así, Rafael apreció que Sonny hiciese el esfuerzo por contactar con él.

Nick dejó Nueva York tres semanas después, y tuvo una despedida efusiva de la mayor parte del equipo de Víctimas Especial en un restaurante local que visitaban regularmente. Rafael fue invitado, pero se disculpó por tener que trabajar. De lo que no se dio cuenta Liv era de que Rafael se ofreció deliberadamente a cubrir a uno de sus compañeros ese día para tener una auténtica excusa para no ir a la fiesta. No había forma de que pudiese afrontar aquello. Había aguantado bastante con la fiesta de Liv. Se sintió aliviado cuando supo que Nick se había ido, de manera que no había peligro de toparse con él, o de que Nick tuviese contacto con él por cualquier motivo.

Los siguientes meses Rafael trabajó un número ridículo de horas. Su porcentaje de éxitos era excelente, y volvió a aparecer en los libros de buenos fiscales por el montón de casos que estaba ganando, pero la tensión del trabajo y su falta de vida personal se notaban. No dormía mucho, y las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos se volvieron más pronunciadas, al igual que sus líneas de expresión. Estaba más irritable de lo habitual, y confiaba en la cafeína para mantenerlo durante los días largos, ya que no se tomaba tiempo para comer adecuadamente. Empezó a perder peso como resultado, y lucía pálido y enfermo.

Liv era la persona más cercana del equipo de Víctimas Especiales y se preocupaba por él, pero él no quería admitir que hubiese nada mal, e hizo caso omiso de sus preocupaciones. Afortunadamente para él, ella estaba ocupada estudiando para el examen a sargento, además de manejar el equipo con Dodds respirándole detrás del cuello y forzando la entrada de su hijo en el equipo para que pudiera espiarla, lo que la mantenía distraída.

Sonny no se desanimó tan fácilmente, además de que conocía la razón de la actitud de Rafael. Recordaba cómo había estado él después del ataque, y cómo sus compañeros de equipo habían intentado ayudarle, con Nick pasando cada noche de viernes con él, y mantuvo lo que había pasado con él a un lado. Nick podría no ser su persona favorita en ese momento, pero siempre le estaría agradecido. Estaba determinado a hacer lo mismo por Rafael.

Entonces Rafael tuvo noticias de Sonny unas pocas veces cada semana fuera del trabajo. Invitó a Rafael a cenar y cocinó para él, quedaron para tomar café regularmente, y Sonny persuadió a Liv de permitirle trabajar como la sombra del fiscal. Insistió en que Rafael le ayudase a estudiar para sus finales, y después la oposición para abogado, que no eran más que excusas para que no pudiese trabajar y tomarse una comida decente.

Cuando Rafael admitió que estaba planeando redecorar su apartamento, Sonny se ofreció a ayudar, así que varios fines de semana seguidos estaban en casa del fiscal, pintando, montando muebles y moviendo cosas. Para cuando terminaron, la mayoría de las habitaciones se veían muy diferentes, y Rafael no se veía rodeado de los recuerdos de Nick allí. Ahora recordaba la risa de Sonny y lo bien que se lo pasaron durante la transformación.

Rafael no se dio cuenta de que Sonny se había abierto camino a su corazón gradualmente, y se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Era la primera persona con la que Rafael quería contactar cuando algo pasaba, desde ganar un caso a escuchar una buena broma, y se descubrió a sí mismo buscando pasar tiempo con Sonny cada semana. Pensaba mucho menos en Nick según pasaba el tiempo, y empezó a cuidarse mejor, aunque aún trabajaba muchas horas, ya que no quería pasar mucho tiempo solo. Pero su corazón roto empezó a curarse.

Unos nueve meses después de que Nick se fuese, Rafael recibió una invitación a una boda homosexual. Era de uno de sus compañeros de clase de Harvard, que se iba a casar con su pareja de toda la vida, e invitaban a Rafael y alguien más. Le quedó claro por la nota escrita a mano en la invitación que si Rafael estaba soltero, habían invitado a muchos solteros para que no estuviese solo en el gran evento. El corazón de Rafael se encogió cuando lo vio. Ir a una boda gay ya era bastante malo, considerando cómo se sentía, pero definitivamente no quería ir a una donde tuviera que explicar lo que había sucedido, o rechazar a los interesados.

Cuando Sonny lo visitó en su apartamento ese fin de semana, vio la invitación en la encimera. La miró, y vio la mirada sombría de Rafael cuando lo comentó. Rafael le explicó el problema, y Sonny aportó varias opciones sobre cómo lidiar con ello, desde no ir, llevar a alguien con él (había sugerido incluso contratar un acompañante que no conociese nadie que pudiese llevar) hasta ser honesto y explicarle a sus amigos de antemano por qué no quería que lo emparejasen en el evento. Rafael pensó sobre ello mientras cocinaba para ellos dos. Miró seriamente a Sonny cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Irías conmigo, Sonny, como mi cita? — Rafael se puso nervioso al preguntarle eso al detective. Era el único que podía imaginarse llevando con el que se sintiese cómodo, pero no estaba seguro de que Sonny aceptase. Después de todo, no había manera de que Nick hubiese aceptado, y él era el novio de Rafael. Sonny no lo era y sabía que el detective era mayormente heterosexual, incluso aunque estuviese soltero.

Sonny se sorprendió por la invitación. Nunca habría imaginado que Rafael pudiese considerarlo una compañía adecuada entre sus compañeros de Harvard. Rafael le había dado tanta importancia a la facultad de derecho de Fordham que la invitación surgió de la nada. Por supuesto que Rafael no le estaba pidiendo salir, solo necesitaba alguien que fuese con él y fingiese que era su cita. Para cuando Sonny pensó todo esto, se dio cuenta de que había estado callado demasiado tiempo, así que Rafael se había dado la vuelta y se había sonrojó mientras murmuraba.

— No importa, olvida lo que he dicho.

Sonny inmediatamente fue hacia Rafael y le paró con una mano en su brazo.

— Por supuesto que estaría feliz de ir contigo, si es lo que realmente quieres.

Rafael le miró con una sonrisa de alivio en la cara.

— Por supuesto que quiero. No lo habría sugerido de otra manera. Confirmaré por nosotros y haré todos los arreglos, ya que tendremos que pasar la noche.

Rafael hizo lo que dijo, e informó a sus amigos de que llevaría una cita, reservó una habitación de hotel para ello, pidiendo dos camas separadas, mejor que una estándar doble. Compró un regalo y una tarjeta, y se aseguró de que Sonny y él tuvieran el fin de semana libre de trabajo. La boda era el sábado por la tarde y eran como 4 horas en coche, así que viajarían pronto por la mañana y se quedarían hasta el domingo.

Rafael se ofreció a conducir, y recogió a Sonny pronto, conversando en el coche todo el camino. Rafael le habló sobre la vida de sus amigos, y algunas de las bromas que se habían hecho en Harvard, y tranquilizó a Sonny. Le admitió a Rafael que estaba sorprendido de que, como humilde detective que esperaba ser pronto abogado, pero solo por Fordham, pensaba que Rafael no querría presentarle ante sus amigos.

Ante esto, Rafael lo miró sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho de que lo que le había dicho al hombre más joven le había llegado al corazón.

— Sonny, era un gran detective, y conseguir tu carrera en la escuela nocturna mientras trabajas a tiempo complejo es un logro por el que estar orgulloso. Fordham no es Harvard, pero es una buena escuela de derecho. Eres un hombre amable, trabajador, y has superado muchas cosas en los últimos años. Has sido un gran amigo para mí este último año, y realmente lo aprecio. No estaría avergonzado de que me viesen contigo o querría huir si estuviese saliendo contigo.

Sonny estaba boquiabierto por la sorpresa. Lentamente, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. No podía creer lo que Rafael había dicho. Aquello hizo que su corazón sintiese una cálida sensación. Se dio cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado en los últimos años, desde que conoció al fiscal siendo un detective novato en la Unidad de Víctimas Especiales que metía la pata de forma tan habitual como algo útil salía de su boca.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Rafael los registró y subieron a su habitación, para encontrarse que estaba presidida por una cama King size, en vez de las dos camas separadas que había pedido Rafael. Llamó inmediatamente a la recepción, pero incluso usando su tono de Barba no consiguió nada: la chica de la recepción estaba muy arrepentida por el error, pero el hotel estaba al completo y no podía moverlos a una habitación con dos camas o darles otra habitación.

Sonny gesticuló hacia Rafael que estaba bien, y Rafael cedió. Colgó el teléfono con un suspiro y se giró para mirar a Sonny, que se encogió de hombros.

— Está bien, solo es una noche. Hemos compartido cama antes, y es lo bastante grande como para los dos. Si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco.

Rafael se relajó. No le importaba compartir la cama, pero no estaba seguro de que Sonny pensase igual.

— Está bien para mí. ¿Quieres pasar primero al baño? — Le preguntó. Tenían una hora antes de tener que bajar a la ceremonia.

Sonny asintió y se dio una ducha rápida antes de abandonar el baño para que Rafael pudiese prepararse. Se vistieron en un silencio cómodo antes de salir de la habitación en dirección a la boda.

Mientras esperaban el ascensor, a Sonny se le ocurrió descubrir que le había contado Rafael a sus amigos. Cuando le preguntó, Rafael parecía un poco avergonzado.

— Les he dicho que llevábamos saliendo unos meses, y les he hablado sobre ti, que eres un detective, que has terminado tu carrera de derecho y estás esperando los resultados de las oposiciones. No soy muy dado a demostraciones en público así que no esperan ver nada así, pero no quise decirles que solo éramos buenos amigos y tener que aguantar que tratasen de arreglarme algo. ¿Está bien?

Sonny sonrió.

— Está bien. No me importa que estés en mi espacio personal o incluso algunas muestras de cariño si parece apropiado para mantener nuestra coartada. No es como si no nos hubiésemos besado o estado cerca antes. — Aunque eran solo amigos, Sonny no había olvidado la noche que habían pasado juntos y lo bien que le había hecho sentir estar con Rafael.

Cuando el ascensor llegó, los dos salieron a los jardines del hotel donde habían preparado la ceremonia. Rafael solo tuvo tiempo de presentar a Sonny a dos de sus amigos, Andrew y Carlos, antes de que la boda comenzase. Se encontró a si mismo preguntándose lo que sería sentirse feliz de nuevo en una relación, sintiendo un poco de envidia por los dos hombres que hacían sus votos, prometiéndose estar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que quería aquello, encontrar a alguien con quien poder ser feliz y comprometerse a pasar la vida con él. Nunca pensó que podría sentirse así de nuevo después de cómo le había tratado Nick, pero ahora sentía un anhelo por alguien especial en su vida.

Sonny se sentía de forma similar, conmovido por la sencilla ceremonia. Siempre había pensado que encontraría a alguien y se casaría, pero desde su violación, había perdido la esperanza. Incluso si habían pasado casi 2 años, no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con gente nueva con la que considera salir, y había sido célibe desde la noche que pasó con Rafael. Estaba solo, y quería enamorarse de nuevo, tener a alguien especial, pero no podía pensar que ocurriese.

Ambos estaban un poco bajos de ánimo después que la fiesta de la boda se trasladase al salón para la recepción, pero un par de copas de champán les ayudaron. Se sentaron en su mesa, contentos por ver que estaban en la mesa de los amigos de Rafael. Andrew y Carlos obsequiaron a sus parejas y a Sonny con extravagantes historias sobre su periodo en Harvard, y la esposa de Andrew y el novio de Carlos, al igual que Sonny se desternillaron de risa durante la comida.

Una vez que los discursos terminaron comenzó la música, y la mayoría de las parejas se aventuraron a la pista de baile. Rafael vaciló durante un momento cuando la mesa se vació de otras parejas, pero le preguntó a Sonny si quería bailar. Se mecieron suavemente con una balada romántica, uno en brazos del otro, y disfrutaron de la cercanía.

Una vez que el baile terminó, Rafael señaló la barra con la cabeza mientras Sonny se sentaba. Andrew se acercó a él y le interrogó sobre la relación con su amigo. Los había estado observando toda la tarde, y estaba sorprendido por ver alguien con quien Rafael no parecía él mismo.

Sonny se rio cuando Andrew le preguntó cómo se habían conocido.

— Por el trabajo. — Respondió. — Él es el fiscal que trabaja habitualmente con nuestra unidad, así que nos vemos muy a menudo. Mi encanto tardó un poco en hacer efecto en él, pero al final cedió. Estábamos en un bar tomando algo después de un mal caso e hice un movimiento. Hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

Rafael volvió a su mesa con las bebidas y se sentó, colocando un brazo alrededor de Sonny. Había disfrutado de su cercanía en la pista de baile y decidió que quería aprovechar su oportunidad. Cambió de tema hacia la familia de Andrew, que satisfactoriamente distrajo a su amigo.

Llegó la noche y aún seguían en la fiesta de la boda. Rafael y Sonny habían estado bebiendo desde media tarde, así que, aunque se habían movido, estaban un poco peor de lo habitual. Rafael encontraba dificultades para quitarle las manos de encima a Sonny; a pesar de lo que había dicho antes, era más dado a muestras de afecto cuando bebía, y tocar a Sonny aliviaba un poco su soledad y le hacía sentirse menos solo.

Sonny no se quejaba. Estaba disfrutando de ese contacto, ya que no había estado con nadie desde hacía mucho, y su atracción por Rafael, que había ignorado durante el último año, había recobrado fuerzas. Era muy fácil dejarse llevar por la ilusión de que estaban juntos, y pretender que aquello era real. Sonny se encontraba a sí mismo moviéndose hacia él cuando Rafael no lo tocaba para permanecer juntos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y aunque no se estaban besando, se acercaban.

Finalmente, la noche llegó al final con una última canción de amor. El DJ animó a todos a la pista de baile, y Rafael y Sonny se unieron voluntariamente a las otras parejas. La sala no era muy grande, así que aunque quisieran mantenerse apartados, no era realmente posible. Sonny cedió al sentir la mano de Rafael acariciando la parte baja de su espalda, y su muslo empujando entre los suyos. Sabía que se estaba poniendo duro, y podía sentir una respuesta idéntica en Rafael. Le miró a los ojos, antes de sentir que la otra mano de Rafael se movía a su cabello y suavemente lo empujaba hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

El beso fue electrizante. La última vez que se habían besado, Rafael tenía una relación y Sonny estaba aterrado, así que ninguno de los dos estaba en posición de sentir una pasión real que ahora era evidente. Ambos jadearon y se movieron para estar más pegados, con su beso fuera de control y más intenso, mientras sus cuerpos se balanceaban el uno contra el otro y sus lenguas se encontraban. No eran conscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pues estaban perdidos el uno en el otro.

Volvieron a la realidad de golpe cuando Andrew los empujó con una risa mientras señalaba con la cabeza fuera de la pista de baile.

— ¡Conseguíos una habitación vosotros dos!

Sonny se apartó y se puso rojo. No podía creer que hubiese perdido el control de esa manera. Rafael tomó su mano y tiró de él hacia su mesa para recoger sus chaquetas que habían dejado antes. Se despidieron rápidamente de los otros y volvieron a su habitación.

Hubo silencio en el ascensor, ya que lo compartían con otro grupo de invitados a la boda. Rafael abrió la puerta de su habitación y apenas había entrado Sonny cuando se lanzó hacia él. Apoyó a Sonny en la pared más cercana y se acercó a él para besarlo. Aquella vez no había nada que los detuviera. Se movían el uno contra el otro salvajemente, y Rafael estaba seguro de que se vendría en sus pantalones por primera vez en décadas. Sacó la camisa de Sonny de sus pantalones y movió una mano por su espalda, sintiendo la suave piel caliente allí, antes de que su mano descendiese, tirando del culo de Sonny para acercarlo a él desde dentro de sus pantalones.

Sonny gimió. Había olvidado cómo se sentía una pasión como aquella. Abrió la camisa de Rafael, oyendo un botón que saltaba, pero no le importó. Bajó una mano por su pecho y acarició su pezón antes de seguir bajando, abriendo el cinturón de Rafael y tomando su polla dura.

Rafael jadeó cuando se apartó de la boca de Sonny para respirar y metió la mano en su ingle. Enterró su cara en el cuello de Sonny cuando sintió que el orgasmo lo destrozaba, y gritó antes de desplomarse en los brazos de Sonny, con sus rodillas temblando. Escuchó el gemido de Sonny cuando también se corrió, y ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo cuando sus rodillas cedieron.

Les llevó unos minutos recuperarse lo suficiente como para moverse, y entonces Sonny se desenredó de Rafael para caminar temblorosamente al baño. Se quitó la ropa y se limpió antes de enjuagar una toalla y llevársela a Rafael. Se la tendió al hombre y se apartó para coger ropa limpia de su maleta, sin hacer contacto visual.

Rafael miró a Sonny, un poco desconcertado. Aquello había sido genial, y quería disfrutar las consecuencias con Sonny, ir a la cama juntos y continuar explorando la pasión que había despertado entre ellos. Pero Sonny evitaba mirarle. Había observado al hombre más joven mientras se limpiaba antes de ponerse unos calzoncillos limpios y sentarse en el borde de la cama. Sonny todavía evitaba mirarlo, moviendo algunas cosas dentro de su maleta.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sonny? — Preguntó Rafael, en voz baja.

Sonny se encogió de hombros.

— Lo siento. No quería que esto pasara. No debería haberte besado abajo, ni seguirte.

Rafael se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hasta Sonny, tomando una de sus manos y llevándolo a la cama, hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados juntos.

— Yo tampoco planeaba que esto pasara, pero quería besarte, y quería continuar cuando volviéramos aquí. Me importas, Sonny, y aunque hoy solo fingíamos estar juntos, lo que ha pasado me hace pensar que podríamos ser más que amigos. Pero, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Sonny se encogió de hombros de nuevo, pero Rafael no lo soltó. Puso una mano en la mejilla de Sonny, girando su cabeza para que lo mirase. Pudo ver la confusión en los ojos de Sonny, y las lágrimas.

— Vamos, Sonny, háblame. Dime qué quieres. — Le susurró.

— No lo sé. — Dijo Sonny. — Somos amigos, buenos amigos ahora, y no quiero arruinarlo.

— La amistad es una gran base para una relación, y no puedes negar la pasión entre nosotros. — Comentó Rafael.

— No. — Replicó Sonny. — Pero somos muy distintos. Queremos cosas distintas, tenemos diferentes historiales. Esto es repentino, y ambos hemos bebido. No creo que debamos tomar ninguna decisión ahora.

Rafael suspiró.

— De acuerdo, revisaremos la conversación cuando estemos sobrios. Pero creo que seríamos geniales juntos. Nunca hemos discutido que queremos y nuestras diferencias no impidieron nuestra amistad, así que no veo porqué evitarían una relación. — Esperó para ver si Sonny decía algo más, pero no lo hizo, así que Rafael apretó su mano y la soltó, levantándose y yendo al otro lado de la cama.

Sonny se deslizó despacio en la cama, dándole la espalda a Rafael antes de apagar la luz. No fue fácil para ninguno de ellos dormir.

Por la mañana, Rafael se despertó primero, y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, sonrió. Ambos habían gravitado hacia el otro durante la noche, y estaban acurrucados juntos en medio de la cama. La cabeza de Sonny estaba en el pecho de Rafael, con una de sus piernas entre las del fiscal, y su erección presionando la cadera de Rafael. Acarició con la mano la espalda de Sonny mientras esperaba a que se despertase. Quizás ahora que estaban sobrios podrían disfrutar de la mañana siguiente antes de levantarse.

Sonny se despertó con sensación de resaca y cansado, y estaba tan confuso como lo había estado al principio. Entonces, todo volvió de golpe. Rafael y él habían terminado besándose, y todo se había descontrolado. Luego Rafael le había dicho que quería una relación con él. Sonny estaba asustado. Sabía que sería muy fácil seguir y lanzarse a una relación, y sabía lo fácil que podría ser enamorarse de Rafael. Pero estaba asustado de que lo hiriesen. Había visto la profundidad de los sentimientos que Rafael tenía por Nick, y no quería ser la segunda opción.

Sonny no se hacía ilusiones sobre cómo se sentiría Rafael por él. Era un buen amigo, uno que le había ayudado cuando lo había necesitado, pero nunca había notado un sentimiento más intenso hacia él. Quería alguien que lo quisiera, que quisiera comprometerse a una vida con él. No creía que Rafael pudiera sentirse de esa forma por él. Así que era mejor ser amigos. Sonny se convenció de su decisión y se apartó de Rafael, sonriéndole antes de salir de la cama e ir al baño.

Rafael vio a Sonny marcharse con confusión. Había visto que la sonrisa de Sonny no se extendía a sus ojos y estaba preocupado. No creyó que se hubiese aprovechado la pasada noche: lo que había pasado entre ellos fue mutuo, incluso si ambos estaban un poco pasados de copas. Pero Sonny lo había apartado. Escuchó el ruido de la ducha y rápidamente tomó una decisión. No quería darle tiempo a Sonny para que montase sus defensas. Les envió un mensaje a sus amigos, explicándoles que no iba a ir al desayuno, pero que los llamaría otra vez para ponerse al día. Encendió la cafetera de la habitación, y cuando terminó sirvió dos tazas justo cuando Sonny salía del baño, con un albornoz y una toalla.

Sonny miró cautelosamente a Rafael mientras aceptaba una de las copas y tomaba un sorbo.

— Gracias. — Murmuró.

Rafael se sentó en la cama y observó a Sonny mientras él mismo tomaba un sorbo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó.

— Estoy bien. Un poco de dolor de cabeza. — Replicó Sonny.

Rafael sonrió.

— Sí, yo también. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche, y todavía pienso que estaríamos bien juntos. — Miraba a Sonny de cerca y lo vio tensarse mientras hablaba. — No sé por qué piensas que sería tan mala idea, Sonny. Por favor, ayúdame a entenderlo.

Sonny detuvo su tarea de elegir ropa para vestirse. Miró a Rafael y vio la confusión y el dolor en su rostro.

— Hemos sido amigos por un tiempo, y no ha habido nada entre nosotros, así que ¿después de unos besos entre copas quieres una relación conmigo? Me dijiste después de Nick que no te arriesgarías de nuevo a que te hiriesen permitiéndote amar a nadie. Si tengo una relación con alguien, no me oculto, y quiero que sea serio, con posibilidades de compromiso como el que vimos ayer. Sería fácil para mí enamorarme de ti, y no quiero hacerlo cuando no puedo tener ese tipo de relación contigo. No quiero que me hagan daño. Preferiría ser amigos y pretender que lo de anoche no pasó.

Rafael guardó silencio, sorprendido. Sonny lo miró durante un minuto y luego se giró para vestirse rápidamente. Cuando terminó, vio que Rafael todavía estaba sentado en la cama sin moverse. Sonny sonrió, intentando restarle importancia a la conversación.

— Guau. Nunca lo creería si no lo viese por mí mismo; ¡Rafael Barba sin palabras! — Sonny se rio, aunque de manera un poco forzada. — No te preocupes Rafael, no tienes que decir nada. Las bodas haces que la gente se sienta sola y piensen que quieren cosas que a la luz del día no quieren. Prepárate y nos vamos a casa. Tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir mañana a trabajar.

Rafael parpadeó y luego se levantó, cogiendo los objetos de aseo y yendo al baño para ducharse. Pensó en lo que había dicho Sonny mientras tanto. No podía negar que sus sentimientos por Sonny habían cambiado rápidamente, de considerarlo un amigo a querer una relación. Sabía que la boda había sido un factor en ello, y también la pasión que había hecho erupción entre ellos, pero no quería pensar que fuesen los únicos factores. Pero había una cosa que tenía que pensar con seriedad, y no tenía tiempo por el momento.

El resto del día pasó de forma relativamente normal. Ambos hicieron el esfuerzo de tratar al otro como solían hacer, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Lo más importante era su amistad, y ambos coincidían en aquello. Aun así, Sonny suspiró aliviado cuando Rafael lo llevó a casa y estuvo solo al fin, sin tener que fingir. Aunque estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto, todavía sentía remordimientos por haberse rendido. Había pasado mucho tiempo intentando ignorar su atracción por Rafael, sabiendo que él nunca lo haría, que tener una oportunidad y rechazarlo parecía una locura. Pero sabía que era la decisión correcta para él. Podría ser que no encontrase a nadie más, pero no podría vivir siendo la segunda opción de Rafael, y sentir que siempre estaría esperando el día en el que Rafael lo dejase cuando encontrase a alguien a quien pudiese amar de verdad.

Rafael pasó la siguiente semana pensando continuamente en lo sucedido, y analizando sus sentimientos por Sonny. Era cierto, después de que Nick lo hubiese abandonado había decidido que no se permitiría enamorarse de nuevo, o darle a alguien la oportunidad de dañarlo. Pero el tiempo había curado su corazón roto y una cosa que la boda había hecho era probarle a sí mismo que no estaba preparado para rendirse con el amor. Quería una relación, amor y compromiso. Sabía que estaba nervioso por ser herido de nuevo, pero no se sentía de esa manera relacionándose con Sonny. Sabía que él nunca le trataría mal.

Pero, ¿quería una relación con Sonny porque estaba nervioso de salir y encontrar a otro? No lo creía. Recordaba todo lo que habían hecho juntos el año pasado, con las charlas, las comidas y todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Se habían vuelto muy cercanos y se conocían bien, y Rafael sabía que tenía confianza en Sonny. ¿Podrían esos sentimientos convertirse en amor? Rafael lo creía. Quería una oportunidad para descubrirlo.

Sabía que Sonny no cedería tan fácilmente, así que decidió un plan de ataque. Invitó a Sonny a comer, que era algo que habían hecho regularmente en el pasado. Sonny fue cauteloso al principio, pero sabía que no podía evitar a Rafael, especialmente si quería que su amistad continuase. Así que apareció en el apartamento de Rafael el viernes por la noche con una botella de vino. Aunque Rafael solía beber whiskey, ocasionalmente se deleitaba con un buen vino en la comida. Sonny pensó que evitar los temas complicados sería una buena idea para mantener su relación en marcha.

Rafael dejó pasar a Sonny con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la cocina y mover la salsa de la pasta. Sonny abrió el vino y conversó con el fiscal sobre la visita que le había hecho a su hermana la noche anterior. Su conversación fue fluida esa noche mientras disfrutaban la comida y el vino. Sonny incluso se relajó por lo bien que iban, sin ninguna incomodidad entre ellos.

Rafael terminó su vino y separó el resto de la botella en las dos copas. Había estado pensando todo el día lo que quería decirle a Sonny y trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Está convencido que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se llevaban tan bien como lo habían hecho, pero todavía sentía esa atracción y corriente latente de lujuria por Sonny que el fin de semana pasado había traído a su vida.

— He estado pensando mucho en lo que dijiste el pasado domingo. Tenías razón en que fue repentino, mis sentimientos cambiaron de ser amigos a querer algo más contigo. No te culpo por rechazarme o estar suspicaz. Pero estabas equivocado en decir que no podrías tener una relación seria conmigo. Sé que dije que después de Nick no me permitiría enamorarme de nuevo, pero eso fue entonces. No me siento así ahora. Quiero lo mismo que tú: una relación de compromiso con la persona que quiero. Creo que podríamos tenerlo, y quiero intentarlo. Me importas, y confío en ti. Estoy dispuesto a abrirme al amor de nuevo, por la oportunidad de estar contigo. Por favor, Sonny, dame la oportunidad. Danos la oportunidad.

Sonny miró la cara de Rafael mientras hablaba y pudo ver que estaba diciendo la verdad. Suspiró. Quería decir que sí, muchísimo, pero estaba realmente asustado de que le hiciese daño.

— No estoy seguro, Rafael. Vi lo mucho que querías a Nick, cómo te comprometiste con él. ¿Crees que podrás sentir lo mismo por mí? No quiero ser el segundo plato porque no puedas tener a quien quieres.

Rafael se acercó y tomó la mano de Sonny con la suya.

— Nick no era el adecuado para mí. Lo sé ahora. No le culpo por querer estar cerca de sus hijos, pero se apresuró a renunciar a nuestra relación y ni siquiera consideró el luchar por nosotros. Incluso antes de todos los problemas con sus hijos y el trabajo, no estaba dispuesto a comprometerse conmigo, y creo que hubiésemos roto de todas maneras, incluso si se quedaba en Nueva York.

Rafael miró a Sonny a los ojos y pudo ver que le creía.

— Quiero estar con alguien que no se avergüence de ser visto conmigo, que pueda quererme y comprometerse. Elijo estar con alguien con quien he sido amigo antes, que nos conocemos bien y no hacernos ilusiones con lo que tenemos. Soy más mayor y más sabio; sé lo que quiero y voy con los ojos abiertos, no cegado por la lujuria, incluso aunque sé que tendremos. He pensado seriamente sobre esto, y estoy seguro de que podríamos tener exactamente lo que quiero, lo que necesito. Eres mi primera opción, Sonny, nunca un sustituto.

Sonny pudo sentir que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Sintió una oleada de amor por Rafael. Creía en él, y a pesar de sus miedos, iba a arriesgarse. Merecería la pena. Él asintió y vio el alivio en el rostro de Rafael antes de atraerlo en un beso apasionado.

Rafael se apartó para respirar y tomó el rostro de Sonny entre sus manos.

— ¿Estás seguro, Sonny?

Sonny asintió. Nunca había sido más feliz.

— Sí, estoy seguro. Quiero esto, te quiero a ti. Ahora, ¿puedes parar de hablar para que hagamos el amor?

Rafael se rio y se levantó, tirando de Sonny para que se pusiese de pie y caminar a su dormitorio. Una vez que estuvieron allí se deshizo inmediatamente de la camisa de Sonny y se quitó la suya antes de atacar el resto de su ropa. En un minuto estuvieron desnudos y cayeron en la cama juntos, encerrados en un beso apasionado. Sus manos estaban encima del otro, explorando la piel que no habían tenido oportunidad de conocer antes. Pero la pasión entre ellos se encendió, y sabían que no iban a durar lo suficiente como para hacer todo lo que querían. Empujaron el uno contra el otro, y Rafael extendió la mano a tientas hasta el cajón de la mesilla, cogiendo un condón y un tubo de lubricante. Le pasó ambos a Sonny, hablando sin aliento.

— Quiero que me hagas el amor, Sonny; necesito sentirte en mí, ahora.

Sonny no iba a replicar. Se apartó de Rafael para poder tomar el control, abrió la parte superior, derramando un poco de lubricante en su mano. Rápidamente encontró a Rafael abierto y preparado para él, primero con un dedo y luego con dos, antes de que se impacientase.

Sonny se puso el condón y pasó un poco de lubricante por encima mientras Rafael lo ponía encima de él y enrollaba sus piernas alrededor. Sonny respiró profundamente y después despacio mientras empujaba, sintiendo cómo se hundía en la estrecha abertura. Habían pasado años, y había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Mantuvo contacto visual con Rafael todo el tiempo y pudo ver el deseo en su rostro. Empezaron a moverse juntos, encontrando rápidamente un ritmo que funcionaba para ellos, y la pasión subió vertiginosamente. Sonny movió su mano resbaladiza entre ellos hasta encontrar la polla de Rafael y la apretó al ritmo de sus embestidas. Estaba decidido a hacer que Rafael llegase antes, y sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Rafael se tensó y miró a Sonny a los ojos cuando se corrió, gritando su nombre. Empujaron un poco más antes de caer en sus lados de la cama, todavía entrelazados y respirando pesadamente.

Sonny no podía parar de sonreír. No había esperado aquello: Rafael queriendo una relación con él, o la intensidad entre ellos, pero no podía negar que se sentía genial.

Rafael abrió los ojos para ver a Sonny. No tenía dudas sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Imitó a Sonny con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse y besarlo de nuevo. Iba a ser algo bueno, lo sabía. Se durmieron de esa manera, todavía enredados el uno en el otro. Aquella vez sabían que la mañana de después sería genial. Su vida juntos acababa de empezar.

Epílogo.

Había una multitud en el bar cuando Rafael y Sonny llegaron finalmente. Habían parado en casa para cambiarse, después de haberse mudado a un nuevo apartamento más amplio y, como solía ocurrir, se habían distraído y habían acabado haciendo el amor antes de estar listos para esa noche. A pesar de haber sido pareja la mayor parte del año, todavía estaban en la fase de la luna de miel, y tenían problemas para mantener las manos lejos del otro cuando no estaban en el trabajo. En el trabajo era profesionales, a pesar de que todo el equipo de Víctimas Especiales y de la Fiscalía sabían lo que tenían. Lo habían revelado hacía 4 meses, sabiendo que iban en serio y que querían un compromiso mucho mayor entre ellos.

Rafael no podía negar que se había sentido mejor una vez que lo hicieron. Aunque no dudaba de que Sonny estaba dispuesto a comprometerse con él, tener esa prueba le hacía relajarse un poco. No había nadie que tuviese problema con ello, e incluso la familia de Sonny había aceptado a Rafael, recordando cómo había ayudado a Sonny cuando había sido violado.

Esa noche iban a celebrar otro éxito, otro pedófilo encerrado de por vida. Con la experiencia de Sonny tanto como abogado como de detective, se descartaron menos casos debido a problemas con la investigación, o errores cometidos a medida que recolectaban pruebas, así que tenían una racha ganadora.

Había otra razón para que el equipo se reuniera, aunque Amanda había mantenido el secreto hasta que estuvieron todos en el bar. Nick había vuelto a la ciudad y quería ver a sus antiguos amigos. Amanda le había asegurado que solo había invitado a los miembros del equipo, sin pensar en mencionar a Rafael, que como pareja de Sonny y fiscal, era incluido siempre. No habían tenido contacto desde que Nick se fue, así que fue incómodo cuando Rafael y Sonny llegaron y vieron a Nick sentado con los detectives.

Sonny inmediatamente soltó la mano de Rafael, que había estado sujetando, pero Rafael puso el brazo alrededor de Sonny, levantando la barbilla desafiante, como si retase a Nick a decir algo. Nick no lo hizo. Se miraron el uno al otro por un minuto antes de que Rafael se girase y se dirigiera a la barra, llevándose a Sonny con él.

Liv se dio cuenta de la tensión entre Rafael y Nick, pero los otros no. Nick tomó un trago largo de su bebida antes de encontrarse con la mirada de su antigua compañera.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó él.

— ¿Qué pasa con Rafael y contigo? Sé que nunca fuisteis amigos cercanos, pero eso ha sido raro. ¿Tienes algún problema con que él y Sonny estén juntos? — Preguntó Liv.

Nick se rio.

— Ahora es Rafael, ¿no? Siempre solías llamarlo Barba, incluso fuera del trabajo.

Liv se encogió de hombros.

— No llamo a nadie por su apellido si no estamos en el trabajo, y desde que Sonny y él están juntos, él ha estado más en eventos sociales. De cualquier manera, no cambies de tema. ¿Qué problema hay con él y Sonny?

Nick bebió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

— Estoy sorprendido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

— Unos 10 meses, creo. Lo dijeron hará unos 6 meses y recientemente se han mudado. Parecen muy felices.

— Bien por ellos. — Nick sonrió a Liv y se giró deliberadamente para unirse a la conversación que Amanda estaba teniendo con Fin como manera de cambiar de asunto.

Rafael compró bebidas en la barra, y después le dio a Sonny la suya. No se molestó en volver a la mesa en la que estaban sentados los otros, sabiendo que él y Sonny deberían hablar antes. Sabía que su pareja se sentiría incómodo con su antiguo amante allí. Aunque su relación era fuerte y estaban en camino de comprometerse con el otro de forma permanente, ambos tenían momentos de duda o preocupación, y sabía que Nick allí era algo difícil para Sonny.

Rafael apartó a Sonny de la abarrotada barra hasta el pasillo de los baños y lo atrajo en un beso. Sonny respondió, y después se apartó con un suspiro.

— Lo siento. Sé que no debería haberte apartado de esa forma, pero ver a Nick aquí me ha traído recuerdos.

— Sé que es incómodo. No esperaba verle aquí de nuevo. Pero él es el pasado. Tú eres mi presente y futuro. Eres tú a quien quiero, no a él. Estamos entre amigos que saben de nosotros y nos apoyan. Nadie sabe nada de lo que pasó entre Nick y yo aparte de ti. No le dejes hacerte esto. Solo serán unas horas, y estará fuera de nuestras vidas de nuevo.

Sonny sonrió. Sabía que Rafael tenía razón. Compartieron otro beso, y después volvieron juntos a la mesa, cogidos de la mano aquella vez.

Sonny hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar la forma en la que Nick le miraba a él y a Rafael, y en su lugar habló con Amanda mientras Rafael estaba con Liv. La dinámica de la mesa cambió de curso a lo largo de la noche cuando varias personas iban a por bebidas o iban al baño, así que Sonny acabó sentado cerca de Nick.

Nick lo miró acusadoramente, pero Sonny ignoró la mirada e incluso le preguntó el motivo de su vuelta a Nueva York. Nick ignoró la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás preocupado de que sea una amenaza para tu relación con Rafael? ¿No pudiste esperar a que me fuera para clavarle las garras? Y pensar que te animé a acostarte con Rafael cuando todavía estaba conmigo. Debía estar loco.

Sonny pudo sentir cómo su enfado se disparaba.

— Espera un minuto, Nick. Tú fuiste el que se deshizo de él porque no podías comprometerme a una vida con él y le rompiste el corazón. No hice nada más que ser su amigo hasta que él me convenció para que fuésemos algo más. Eso fue casi un año después de que te fueses, así que no me acuses de cosas solo porque te sientes culpable.

Ninguno de los hombres se dio cuenta de que sus voces se habían elevado lo bastante como para que los otros ocupantes de la mesa los escuchasen. Rafael iba a levantarse e intervenir cuando Liv puso una mano en su brazo.

— No lo hagas. — Murmuró. — Sonny puede defenderse. No apreciará que vayas en su rescate. Deja que se encargue de Nick.

— No me siento culpable. — Escupió Nick.

— Bien, pues deberías sentirte. — Fue la respuesta de Sonny. — Dejaste a Rafael a la primera oportunidad y no te importó herirle. Él te quería y quería compartir su vida contigo, y le trataste como basura.

— Hice lo correcto para mí. De todas maneras, ¿de qué te quejas? Parece que te has beneficiado de que me fueses, aunque no estoy seguro de porqué estás tan feliz con él si realmente te llevó un año conseguir meterte en su cama. Además de que fui yo quien le convenció para acostarse contigo la primera vez, ya que él no quería. ¿De verdad piensas que vuestra relación es tan buena? — Se burló Nick, perdiendo los nervios.

Sonny se quedó sin aliento ante el ataque de Nick a su vulnerabilidad que tanto había trabajado para tratar de superar en su relación con Rafael. Realmente quería creer que tenían una gran relación, y que no era la segunda opción, pero escuchar los comentarios de Nick le hizo dudar de sí mismo de nuevo.

Rafael no pudo quedarse quieto ante su último comentario.

— Nuestra relación es estupenda, Nick, mucho mejor que la que tuve contigo. Sonny y yo estamos enamorados, y comprometidos con el otro. No tengo dudas sobre nosotros, especialmente porque empezamos nuestra relación siendo buenos amigos. Mi único problema por acostarme con Sonny cuando lo sugeriste fue porque en ese momento tenía una relación contigo que creí que era seria. Pero estaba equivocado. No aceptaste contarle a nadie lo que teníamos mientras estuvimos juntos, aunque obviamente eso no era cierto, no ahora que acabas de exponerlo ante todo el equipo. Te fuiste hace mucho tiempo, Nick, y no tienes ningún derecho para hacer comentarios sobre lo que estamos haciendo con nuestras vidas. Así que cállate o vuelve a California. Podemos apañarnos sin ti. — Rafael lo miró. No había perdido los nervios o alzado la voz, pero podía decir que había superado a Nick.

Nick miró a los detectives que estaban sentado en la mesa. Pudo ver que no estaban contentos con lo que había dicho, y estaban de parte de Sonny y Rafael. Suspiró. No era lo que quería cuando aceptó reunirse con el equipo. No solía perder la paciencia de esa forma, pero cuando lo hacía, su boca solía perderlo y decir cosas que no quería.

— Lo siento, tienes razón. Estaba por la zona y quería ver a la gente mientras estuviese aquí, pero quizás debería irme. — Empezó a levantarse. Sonny miró a Rafael y se dio cuenta de que era su decisión si impedía que Nick se fuese o no.

— No, Nick. — Dijo Sonny, poniendo una mano en su brazo. — Quédate si quieres. Fuiste miembro del equipo durante 4 años y tienes amigos aquí. Quédate fuera de nuestra relación y todo irá bien. — Sonny pudo ver que Rafael asentía antes de volverse para hablar con Liv de nuevo.

Nick miró a Sonny agradecido. No creía que hubiese sido tan amable en su lugar.

— Gracias, Sonny. No quería decir lo que dije. He perdido los nervios. Verte tan feliz con Rafael después de romper nuestra relación me ha dejado pillado.

Sonny asintió antes de cambiar de asunto.

— ¿Cómo están tus hijos? ¿Los ves a menudo?

Liv y Rafael se mantuvieron pendientes de la conversación de Nick y Sonny durante un minuto hasta que se dieron cuenta de que habían cambiado de tema y todo iba bien. Después, Liv alzó una ceja.

— ¿Quieres decirme que pasó? Pensé que no te llevaban bien con Nick, pero obviamente hay algo que no sabía.

Rafael suspiró. Liv era una buena amiga, así que no se negó.

— Nick y yo estuvimos juntos durante un año antes de que me dejase cuando estuvo convaleciente y decidió mudarse a California.

Liv se mantuvo callada un minuto antes de que se hiciese obvio que Rafael no iba a decir nada más.

— ¿Qué fue eso que te acostaste con Sonny mientras estabas con Nick?

Rafael no pensó que fuese capaz de salirse con la suya sin contarle nada.

— Fue una forma de ayudar a Sonny después de la violación. Estaba pasándolo mal y fue sugerencia de su terapeuta reemplazar malos recuerdos con otros buenos. Pasé una noche con él y le ayudó a detener las pesadillas. Fue idea de Nick, y después de eso, no pasó nada entre Sonny y yo hasta que estuvimos juntos 10 meses después. Nos hicimos buenos amigos después de que Nick se fuese, en parte porque Sonny fue el único con el que podía hablar, ya que solo él sabía lo de Nick. Nuestra relación creció a raíz de aquello.

Liv sonrió.

— Siempre creí que vosotros dos estabais genial juntos. Estoy contenta de que ambos hayáis encontrado a alguien. Estoy segura de que Nick puede verlo también y que le ha hecho darse cuenta de lo que dejó pasar.

Rafael sonrió maliciosamente.

— Parte de mi espera que Nick se arrepienta de cómo me trató y se sienta culpable por ello. Pero no pudo arrepentirme de nada. Después de todo, he conseguido a Sonny como resultado, y no tengo intención de dejarle ir. Ahora sé cómo es el verdadero amor, y lo que tenía con Nick no era ni una porción.

Rafael atrapó la mirada de Sonny, y ambos pudieron ver el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Habían encontrado a la persona con la que estar el resto de sus vidas. Ninguno de ellos tenía dudas ahora.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Leí este fanfic hace ya unos cuantos meses. Ni que decir que Sonny y Rafael me encantan, y esta historia me enamoró, así que, le pedí permiso a su autora para traducir la historia y subirla a la web.

He tratado de traducirla sin que pierda la esencia, pero he tenido que acomodar ciertos términos para que casasen con el español, puesto que no siempre quedaba demasiado bien a la hora de leerlo.

Un agradecimiento especial a Skylark62, que me ha dado permiso para traducir su fanfic, y por ser tan simpática conmigo.

Y para todos los que disfrutan de un buen fanfic Barisi.

 **Notes:**

I read this fanfic months ago. Be needless to say I love Sonny and Rafael, and that story too, so, I ask the author's permission to translate the story and upload it to the web.

I have tried to translate it without losing the essence, but I had to accommodate certain terms so they could fit with the Spanish, since it was not always very good to read it.

Special thanks to Skylark62, who has given me permission to translate her fanfic, and for being so nice to me.

And for all those who enjoy a good Barisi fanfic.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Aunque seguramente habrá muchas diferencias que se me ha pasado por alto comentar, la más significativa es un juego de palabras que se indica en el texto.

*1 Wonder-drug Viagra: Literalmente, lo he traducido como maravi-droga Viagra, que me pareció que era lo que mejor casaba en español.


End file.
